Andromeda
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: In the known world only seven kingdoms's existed, or so they thought. There existed the eighth kingdom which is stronger then all kingdoms combined and in this Kingdom was a girl more powerful and gifted by the Gods dearly. With beauty that surpassed a goddess, she roams the land and wishes for peace and happiness and continues her mission, on this mission she also finds love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own Game of Thrones fan-fic, I am still new to the series so I am trying to understand their characters. Therefore if you are reading and you perhaps do not like 'Andromeda' and her backstory/life and any of the characters I suggest you do not read. I only wish those who are willing to read it and others who do not like the storyline not to. So read only if do not mind the story line. Please and thank you.**

 **I plan on making Jon x Andromeda x Robb x Theon? x Arthur Glenmore x Asher Forrester**

 **and possibly more though I am unsure of the pairing I plan on having as a finale.**

 **P.S - There will be LOTS of LEMON or Smut?**

 **Andromeda**

 **Chapter One**

 _Many believed her birth was a curse others believed it was a blessing from the Gods, with such a young and untamed power, people would soon call her the rightful Queen to the throne. Only she was known to be the 'special one' or other words, the Chosen One. As she was the one who rode the Sunset Sea and is favored by the Gods, her power shows that she is a seeker of peace though is ruthless as a Direwolf in battle. Many seek her powers and would attempt to cut her down, she has proven to be stronger and soon will meet her final match and would end the undying war, for she is the Chosen one._

The trees blew gently in the mid-day winds where the sounds of people laughing and rejoicing echoed into the skies, in the middle of the town a villager had sat on the highest log where the children gathered around the brewing fire, curiosity filling their young and bright eyes. The parents of the village had laughed quietly among themselves seeing the burning interest in their eyes, something that was common for children at their age.

Midnight had struck on a common tradition were the elders had provided the youths with ancient stories that were carried down from generations to generations, these stories had often contained prophecies that were ancient as much as the Gods, when the customs or traditions in a village it had always been a given for stories to be told to either fool the children or to encourage them. The voices of the young ones became quiet as the elder man cleared his throat, "is there a story you children would like to hear?" He questioned lightly with a light smile on his thin lips.

A young girl's hand rose up with speed resulting in some of the parents laughing, she grinned brightly her light brown curls bouncing as she did so, "I wanna hear about Queen Andromeda!" The rest of the children cheered along, her name was like a saviour to them, on the tales and history passed around Queen Andromeda was known for many things her flawless but yet piercing beauty, her gentle kindness, her mindful intelligence and even her ability to dance with swords, though this woman was a gift that was straight from the Gods and was blessed with powers that no one have seen before.

The man rubbed his beard light as he took a deep breath, the midnight air brushing against the exposed arms of people as they came closer together the warmth slowly being shared around to each other, "the legend says that a woman of power existed, one with such beauty it stung the hearts of many and with powers that allow people her to call her God's gift." The children's lips parted as the ashes from the flames danced in the air mixing with the gray smoke.

His eyes flickered around the group of children, "they say the people from the unexplored continent, further than the stretch of the waters and passed the sunset sea, rules a kingdom more powerful than all seven kingdoms strength. There had ruled a family called the Millicent, this family was strong both physically and emotionally, which is thriving in our country now. In this kingdom it was filled with happiness along with the people in and out of it, people were peaceful and strong and remained happy for many centuries." His gaze hardened for a moment.

The air became still, "till one day enemies from the Millicent's had risen and with forbidden and unknown magic they created monsters, White Walkers, this had killed and slain many innocent lives destroying families and homes. The family of Millicent had three children, two boys, and one girl, the girl had been the youngest of them all and was the purest, many in the kingdom had called her an angel for the way she acted and was perceived, though on the night of the White Walkers being created she had become a new person." The air was tighter as the tension for the next life became more urgent.

The children clenched their fist, "the young girl had been angered by what was happening and wanted to help her father and older brothers, with this mindset she escaped to the bloody battlefield of corpses and blood, and that was where she watched her father killed." He took a deep breath, "she has lost control, her emotions and the power no one had knew escaped her control and everything had spiraled out of control. She had killed the White Walkers with simple mind control and the fire she bared within her, this had resulted in her brothers being shocked but quickly took her away, the White Walkers had all been killed but still roamed the lands and await the final battle to come." The children cheered at his words.

He smiled at this action, "it was then she received a prophecy one that spoke of her fate of her kingdom in her hands and would soon be the world as well, this prophecy seems to be a mystery to many since it is not known therefore we cannot determine if it is for good or bad. Though after getting her powers the young girl changed, she still remained kind-hearted but wanted to be strong for her people and that was when she began to learn more about her powers and would be granted one for every two years of her birthday." Sounds of amazement echoed around the area.

Softly laughing he continued, "in order to gain peace in her country with her passed father. She promised her mother and two older brothers to have the kingdom to its previous glory and peacefulness. She had discovered something one night in her room, learning of a place called the Westeros, and the stories about the White Walkers residing in the cold North. She then decided to cross the Sunset sea in order to find the answer to the White Walkers past but little did she know how much her powers and her being the Queen of her kingdom over the eighth kingdom, she was someone of power." The children leaned forward the story peeking the highest interest.

The wind blew lightly as the fire still brewed, "some even say that a woman has graced many with her presence and manages to cleverly get everything she wants in the kingdoms, but she also is well-known among the villages and is worshiped like a God. Most people come to say that she is the true ruler of the eight kingdoms an-" A scream echoed in the cold air making everyone look to the sound, fear rising in their throats as they watched a woman being held with a knife against her throat.

Screams echoed along as more women were grappled and men were threatened with swords, the large group of fearing men dressed in rough clothing but decorated with several kinds of weapons on their body. It was clear that these men held no remorse and were bandits that were frowned upon, "give us all of the women!" A man holding a sword claimed roughly around the group of children and elders, the eldest man, Kreig, stood tall and held power in his stance.

He was a brave man and was always strong when he believed something no matter the cost, this was something he had learned from his father as it was passed down for generations and generations, he stood tall as a bandit approached him with a sword and a glee-filled smirk, "leave us alone." Krieg spoke bravely his chest puffing out as he glared at the bandit approaching him. Kreig gulped tightly feeling the steel pressed against his neck, he curled his fists staring at the man.

The children huddled together as the woman had their eyes filled with wild tears, this village was very small and was known for nothing but their ability to produce minor supplies to the army and if this village was killed off they would all fall into the abyss where no one would search for them. Krieg found that the fact the existence of this town was small and would easily disappear without knowing, meaning this town would always have to rely on their own strength.

The angered bandit then spoke again as he roughly pushed the woman to the ground, her hands curling into the ground as her younger sister fled over to her, the bandit with a scar that ran from his eye to his mouth smirked at Krieg, "get him on his knees." The other bandit quickly forced Krieg onto his back by kicking him, the older man dropped and attempted to get up though he gasped sharply feeling the pain of a foot on his head forcing him to bow his head to him.

Laughter filled the air and was soon roaring over the prickling sounds of the fire, "I shall be the Lord of this village then." More roars of laughter echoed, "I will have all the women and let us drink all the wine we want." Krieg attempted to look up but was pushed harder into the ground, the sounds of heavy thumps echoed around Krieg turned his face to the forest hearing the thumps over laughter, his chest rose with anticipation, he couldn't help but have the thought of being saved.

Out from the forest, the wild crazed animals that dwell in the North had rushed out angered, Direwolves, many of them as well angry spilled from their eyes as they attacked the bandits, throwing themselves at them without hesitation. Direwolves were considered a myth amongst Krieg's knowledge and was never spotted for many years, his breath became heavy as the largest Direwolf had ripped the arm of the bandit who pointed the sword to Krieg, the head bandit looked terrified as he attempted to kill the unique animals.

"Halt." The sound was hypnotizing as the three figures gently came from the forest, they appeared as darkly hooded beings though it was easy to identify two as males and one as a woman. The woman walked with power and confidence, the Direwolves then began to move towards her after massacring the bandits, her chest protruding showing she held curves and her soft ivory skin that seemed to be mesmerized by all the men. She took a deep breath eyeing the bandits, Kreig then slowly found his way onto his knees only looking at the woman in amazement.

She stepped forward again, "bandits I see." Stopping in her steps she eyed the man with the scar, he trembled with his weapon seeing the authority she held was simply impossible to counter. The bandit flickered his eyes over to his men, "what are you waiting for, kill her!" He shouted, his voice ringing in the ears of many. One of the men behind her quickly stepped forward and with eased beheaded the man in quickly seconds, his stance remained broad and tall as he quickly placed his sword into his scabbard, the act was violent against the children though it was justice for many.

The head bandit was trembling wildly as the Direwolves circled him, "hurting the innocent is a cowardly act, one I do not approve of." She began to walk the Direwolves following her every step, it was evident that these strong beings were loyal to her, she stopped in front of the man and watched as his fellow bandits appeared to be scared. The woman had tear-streaked faces but looked at her with admiration, "you are only a woman!" He released a loud shout, her plump lips curled as the man rushed towards her, the Direwolves growled ready to attack the man.

She simply raised her hand and stopped them, the bandit locked eyes with her and felt his heart being frozen as the woman had quickly taken his own sword from his hands and placed it on his neck, the bandit could see her eyes, they looked to be so blue which held many emotions but all he could feel was the cold, the cold of being frozen to death by a women he doesn't know. His heart was in his throat as he stared at the woman, feeling the life being sucked from him.

The beautiful figure of the women stood tall with power and authority as if she was born with it, "show me mercy." The man begged her hopelessly, the woman looked over to the next women frozen on the ground as her sister was curled in her arms crying. She handed the sword to the girl, "this isn't my justice. This is yours." The girl bit the inside of her lip as she stared at the figure of the woman, she hesitated but reluctantly took the sword, the weight in her hands was newly found and unnatural to her.

She slowly stood up, the strands of her blonde hair loose and her dark brown eyes wild and bloodshot, she looked to the hooded woman for advice though she stood still and remained docile with the Direwolves standing by her side. She huffed as she looked down at the man, her hands trembling around the handle of the sword, she let out a grunt as she kicked him in his side, he groaned as he toppled over onto his side, the wolves around him growled as they stalked closer to him.

The girl curled her lips, "y-you get out of the village." She shouted, her voice was shaken as she stared at the bandit who didn't act until the Direwolves growled at him and the rest of the bandits. Quickly the group of men dashed into the forest with the creatures chasing them out, the girl immediately rejoiced with her sister as everyone hugged and cried into each other arms. Krieg then managed to get to his feet as he looked at the hooded woman, "w-who are you?" He asked. Many questions wished to spill passed his crack lips though nothing but curiosity and amazement was shown in his exhausted eyes, the woman's plump lips upturned as she smiled lightly.

The two hooded men gently pulled their hoods down revealing the fresh and young handsome faces, "my Grace we must move along." The taller one spoke with gentleness in his tone as you could see another emotion other than loyalty in his eyes from the way he looked at her. Krieg gasped, she was someone of power, "p-please. Let us thank you for saving us." He pleaded, he wanted to know this woman to return her the favor whether it was in supplies or food he wanted her to leave content.

She easily glided over to him as she watched from distant eyes of the fresh wound on Krieg's hand, Krieg hissed lowly clenching his teeth as the wind gently blew. The woman had reached to his side in seconds, she touched his arm and with shock and surprise the man watched as he wound then began to close and heal, she then quickly began to walk away. He wasted no time in standing to his feet and wanting to give his thanks, "p-please let me thank you." He spoke, the people around him gasped in amazement as they looked to his wound.

The little girl spoke, "Queen Andromeda, stay please." The woman stopped in her steps at the young girl's words, while the young soldier by the woman's side began to draw his sword, she easily stopped him as she turned to the young girl slowly. Her lips in a thin line, "it appears that you know of me." She looked down to the young girl with interest, seeing as she bravely stood in the middle of Direwolves and smiled at her, she released a light breath as the wind gently pushed her hood away.

The air around her became still as the people had intake her mesmerizing looks, her hair fluttered from her hood as the thick ebony curls fell past her busty chest, her lips curled in amusement as her eyes took the breaths of many away. Her eyes brighter than the purest waters of the oceans had shone in the dark light, it was electrifying blue, to the point it made you fall in love with the woman. She let out a low breath, "strange that you know of my existence." She mused looking at the young girl.

Krieg gasped, "it is you." His eyes widened, the young girl rushed towards her tugging on her dress, "you are going to stay!" She cheered, Andromeda smiled lightly crouching down towards the young girl, she called forth a Direwolf, "Crystal." Her tone gentle as the wolf slowly curled her face in the hands of the Queen, the wolf was a pure white but sported a single spot of black on her right eye, the wolf curled around her hands enjoying the feeling of her gentle hands.

The young girl laughed, "Crystal is yours as she is yours." The wolf curled around the young girl and licked her face eagerly, the two easily played together quickly. This was her gift of bravery, standing in the middle of a group of Direwolves she feared nothing hopefully having a Direwolf will only encourage her to become stronger. She stood to her feet, "I shall show you to your room, my Lady." One of the women bowed to her, she easily nodded as she followed them along with Direwolves in her steps and her trusty guards.

She breathed out as one of the women stopped the two men, "we have a room for you already." The woman blushed as the young solider scowled softly while the other man nodded in an understanding way, "goodnight your Grace." Her soldiers bid her farewell for the night, she sighed lightly as the door was opened and most of the Direwolves somehow found places to sleep, either in corners, huddles or on the bed, she gracefully stepped into the room taking in her surroundings.

Moving towards the open window she pulled the written letter from within her cape, letting her hand rest outside the window within moments a raven perched onto her wrist. She gently then began to tie the message around the back of the raven. As a young girl, she had always been one with animals and creatures, it was as if they were pulled towards her with this sense of attraction that surrounded her, something that is which unexplainable to many.

The raven tilted its head awaiting her next words, "to the Starks." She calmly spoke as she guided her hand out the wind, the raven let out a noise as it took off with ease, the dark wings fluttering into the dark night and soon gone from her field of view. She sat on the bed feeling as the Direwolves lay around and two laying on her lap, she stroked their fur gently deep in thought. She had sensed that something bad would happen to the family of Starks and wished to prevent it because she loved them dearly.

Closing her eyes she couldn't help but think of the two men, Jon Snow and Robb Stark.

 **Jon Snow's POV**

I released a tight breath upon hearing the news, I stared at my father with wide eyes as he looked at us with grace. His eyes twinkled with relief and happiness as he glanced at the letter, "who is she?" Asked Arya and Bran both intrigued with the words about this woman thrown around. My chest tightened as I recalled the past memories of the graceful girl, her bright smile and was easily favored by all animals, especially becoming close friends with Direwolves including Ghost who had always accompanied her with joy.

Her long beautiful piercing black curls which hadn't learned the ability to be tamed which made her wilder, the unusual powers she held were demonstrated in front of us showing she was beyond different, she was a beauty one that is intelligent, brave, kind and very clever. Somehow after her leaving it had created more of a want and the need for her which was unusual, though it had appeared that my brother as well, Robb Stark had the same wanting for her as well.

Robb's smile lit up brightly as I aimed to hold my smile back, his eyes brightened, "father. When will she be coming?" He asked with urgency, leaning forward in his words, our father lets out a light laugh staring at Robb's reaction. My fingers curled behind my back, "she will be here by morning." Robb grinned as he pulled away, his broad shoulders shook with happiness, "we must hurry then to prepare for her." He turned to me with a bright smile and bumped shoulders with me.

His grin rubbing off onto me, "come to Jon. Let us prepare for her arrival." I watched quietly seeing as my brother had rushed around for the rest of the day ordering servants around and preparing the tableware himself, quietly helping him I pushed the chair in seeing as the steelware was laid out perfectly. The deep sound of my father's voice echoed in the room, "my-my. Look at the two of you." He broadly grinned watching the both of us with bright smiles.

Licking my lips I tucked my arms behind my back as Robb faced our father with a nervous smile, "father. Is she close?" The excitement rolling of off his tongue, who grinned he nodded carefully, "some of our men have gone to escort her." Robb moved towards our father passing him with a bright smile. My father tilted her head, "it appears the both of you seem to cherish her dearly." I bit the inside of my mouth and averted my gaze quickly, I held my hands behind my back hearing as Robb stuttered.

The sounds of heavy footsteps bounce off the wall outside the door and the figure slammed the door open, my eyes darted towards the figure, Bran, he leaned over huffing and panting in between his words as his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Narrowing my eyebrows I heard my father ask, "what is wrong Bran?" He wanders over to him concern lacing in his words, Bran looked up with tired and exhausted eyes, "she is here." My heart leapt in my chest as I stared at the boy, my feet then began to race outside followed by Robb.

Forgetting my furs inside the castle I raced towards the gates getting the suspicious look from some people as they stood there, hearing the loud sounds of horses hooves I felt my heart tightened as the three figures came through the gate. The figure in the front with the darkest horse of them beside this horse three Direwolves rode along with grace and ease, the horses slowly came to a stop as it became easier to identify the people.

My eyes immediately went to the figure, the way she stood tall with the power of her Direwolves standing close beside her as she brushed their fur against her skin for a show of affection, she faced me and then like heaven I froze stood as I locked eyes with the beautiful women. The girl from my past was beautiful but this woman that had stood in front of me beat even the most beautiful goddess, her dress clung to her like a second skin, from the curves of her legs that peeked underneath her dress, her bust was much bigger and he-

Stumbling back I wrapped my arms around her, the sound of her heart echoing in my ear, the smooth curls and the smell of the freshest strawberries teased my nose. Her soft skin felt lovely and she had despite the coldness made my heart race even faster, I held her tightly in my arms enjoying the warmth that freely touched my skin, her face buried into my neck tickling e with her hot breath, I shivered slightly but still held her tightly to my body.

She whispered lowly, "Jon." My name came from her lips like a prayer, soon I was finding myself wanting to hear her call my name in more ways than one, the urge to have her screaming my name became dire and left me absolutely wanting to the point I had felt the hardness in my breaches. She gently pulled away, I watched quietly as her hood slipped down as the plump lips come into view along with her piercing blue eyes that could tear apart a man.

I felt the smile tease of the corner of my lips, "Andromeda." She smiled gracefully as her eyes went over to my shoulder, watching slowly as Robb stopped in front of her, he appeared to be breathless and was taking in the new her. He stepped forward a smile spreading across his lips, he wrapped his arms around her swiftly and tucked his face into her ebony curls, she smiled lightly as she responded with the same action. The flare of jealousy burned in my stomach as I watched the two embraced, besides me stood Theon, "who's that?" He asked.

Remaining my gaze on the two I heard them exchange a few words, "a close childhood friend of ours." He leered forward as he stared at her, "my God. She's b-" I glared sharply at him watching as he silenced himself letting out a light laugh after. My father came forward with a light smile embracing Andonia like his daughter, "you have grown to be very beautiful since I have last seen you." She smiled lightly curtsey as she done so with the bow of her head.

"Your Grace, you are too kind." My father's deep laugh brought a bigger smile to her red lips, "many moons have passed since I last seen the Starks, I hope it wasn't a bother that I have come by." He laughed brushing away the strands of his long hair, "these boys have waited for your next arrival for a very long time." He glanced over to Robb then me, I looked down quickly avoiding her blue eyes as she looked at me with curiosity, "Lady Stark, a pleasure to see you again." She bowed lightly.

Lady Stark let out a light laugh and bowed, "I am simply a Lady, you are a Queen." Andromeda blushed lightly at her words, "please you are too kind." She turned her gaze away only to have Robb next to her side, "it is true. I assume you have a great Queen." Andonia lightly laughed pressing her hand against Robb's arm as an attempt to stop making her blush. Watching as the three Direwolves curled around her legs, "Direwolves?" Robb questioned the three.

She nodded as she gracefully ran her fingers through their thick fur, "yes. When I was leaving for my home before I had found the three." They purred in delight, Ghost sat beside me, he wanted to eagerly go and greet Andonia himself but he idly stood by and waited his turn. Robb cautiously touched one of them, finding that the wolf enjoyed the feeling, "amazing. They are beautiful." He spoke lowly, she smiled looking at Robb, "is that her?" Arya spoke blankly.

I nodded, "it is." I continued to admire her appearance seeing as she demonstrated the gentle traits as before, "looks like a Lady to me." I grinned at her words, "she can act as a Lady and a warrior at times, soon you will see." Arya huffed lightly as she stared at her, my father smiled again as she joked with them, Andonia shivered slightly, Robb and I moved towards her to give her our furs though halted seeing as another man had done so. She looked at him with a gentle smile, "thank you, Thane." His hardened features turned soft as he looked to her.

Curling my fists, Robb shows a similar reaction. "Forgive my rudeness, this is my soldier, Thane." He stood tall, his dark blonde hair matted to his head and his dark brown eyes only seem to show gentleness towards Andromeda. He is tall and broad, it was no surprise that the women around us had gone made at him, another man approached them. He seemed older and sported a gentle smile, "this is my other soldier, Bancroft." He bowed at my father and Lady Stark.

"Pleasure to meet you." He spoke, my father surveyed them well. "Shall we go inside? We are deciding to have a feast." Robb gently took Andromeda's hand in his and guided her towards the feasting area, Thane seemed irritated but trailed after Andromeda and Robb leading three of her own Direwolves to follow in step, Bancroft gave a small laugh as he returned himself over to the horses making sure they were fed. Sighing everyone separated looking down to Ghost who tilted his head I couldn't help but be sadden.

"Looks like I am not the only one."


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **hanks for the follows and reviews guys!**

 **Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

 **Andromeda**

 **Chapter Two**

Many watched as her curvy figure sat on the chair, her eyes gentle and kind, Bran sat across from her peering at her with interest but kept his lips sealed. Eddard Stark had proudly looked at the young girl and admired her for her growth and courage, Lady Stark sent her a kind smile and praised her with light words. Arya had roughly bit into the chicken making Andromeda laugh lightly, Sansa quietly sipped her soup as she opened her ears to the conversation and Robb talked with Andromeda about the recent events that passed.

The feast had begun as the Starks and their soldiers ate, most could not help but drool at the site of the Andromeda, from the site of her creamy ivory skin, her busty chest or the curves that displayed her body beautifully, they couldn't help but be pulled in anonymously. Thane grunted as he slammed his fork into the table, making the man across from him look at him with shock, Thane glared darkly at the man seeing as he wanted to castrate the man himself.

His fingers curled around his fork, "move your eyes." The soldier blushed turning his eyes away, beside him Bancroft let out a small laugh taking a bite of the baked chicken. He looked at the young and stubborn soldier with a grin, raising his fork to him, "stubborn, you are." He took another bite, resulting in Thane narrowing his eyebrows at him, he hadn't always enjoyed that Bancroft was always wise and accurate with his words. He turned away, "she is a Queen." He took another bite, "what are you? Nothing but a soldier." Thane released a huff looking over to the older man.

Fingers tightened around his fingers as he took a bit of the chicken, "I am a part of the Royal Guard for her Queen." He claimed stabbing into his chicken as he done so, "you must know that the Queen is a gentle being, her beauty is something that could break a man, her strength more power than two hundred soldiers. The Starks love her dearly, it is possible that she may even come to love one of them." Bancroft glanced over to Robb seated near Andromeda as she laughed at his joke then moved his gaze to the bastard.

Jon Snow. The bastard of Eddard Stark, he had seen the way he looked at Andromeda like she was his long lost love, the way his arms wrapped around her body was similar to the embrace of lover's, he was in love with her though he seemed to be aware that he is a bastard and is not worthy of being with Andromeda, unless she demands it. Bancroft sighed glancing at the silent soldier, Thane the cold-hearted soldier who had melted at the sight of Andromeda when she first met him.

Bancroft had been Andromeda's personal guard for many years until she had met Thane, the ruthless young boy who rose the to the ranks of the Royal Guards. The boy had fought with Andromeda and had lost to her, many soldiers knew of her strength but kept quite since Thane had previously thought he was superior and stronger. When Thane had lost it was as if he had lost his pride as well, something he had been building for many years, though with Andromeda's kind nature he couldn't hold the grudge.

The two became closer as eventually Thane was granted the task to be Andromeda's permanent guard, the story was short, but when told by Andromeda she adored reminiscing about the fated friendship the two had, Thane would remain quiet as she would talk. Bancroft's dark eyes moved to Lord Stark's son, Robb, the man was handsome with the curly hair and seemed to be in the current process of training to be the next Lord. He admired the way he adapted to the position without pressure or hesitation and was prideful in doing so.

Robb talked with Andromeda with interest and love, both emotions evident in his eyes, Bancroft hadn't been surprised though it appeared to angered Thane. The feast had ended after a while were the sky became darker and the winds became colder, servants then came around and began to pick the plates and remains of food on the tables, Andromeda frowned lightly at this action and gently rose from her seat and began to help the servants. Lady Stark gasped, "Andromeda. Please leave the cleaning to the servants." She looked at the young girl as she gathered stacks of plates in both of her hands.

Andromeda smiled at her, "Catelyn, the night has reached it's darkest. Everyone should sleep early tonight." This lead to Eddard laughing lightly, he was slowly being amazed at the girl. Jon plucked the handful of dishes from her and drawn them close to his stomach, Andromeda cocked her head to the side, "I suppose I shall help the Lady." This brought a bright smile to her face as she poked at him through his light armor, "how kind of you Jon." She turned away as she reached for another dish but was swiped from her fingers.

She faced the eyes of Robb's seeing the blue eyes lock with her's a mysterious glint crossing over them, "Robb?" He picked up another plate with a grin as the servants looked even happier, "it is dark, we must hurry if you wish to sleep." He grinned at her, she felt her breath tightened as she shook her head picking up another plate. Eddard and Catelyn watched as all of their children and Andromeda and even her Direwolves help the servants clean the hall.

Eddard sighed looking over to Robb, "he holds feelings for her." Catelyn nodded, "Aye." Her husband looked over to her, "we should hope they could marry, they are young. Their love is yet blossoming." She smiled watching Andromeda pick another stack of plates and head towards the kitchen, the hall was cleaned as the only people remaining in the hall was Robb and Andromeda, she sighed lightly she as the hall was clean. Robb stood beside her his forehead sweaty, he wasn't ever aware of the hard work his servants had gone through and promised to lessen the work for them.

Andromeda pushed the strands of hair behind her ear, "I will escort you to your chambers." She nodded as he led her out of the doors outside into the dark night, her three Direwolves trailing closely by her along with Grey Wind by Robb's side. She stopped for a moment and looked up to the stars closing her eyes, Robb noticed her behind and turned around to find the loose expression on her lips and her arms spread out as the wind brushed through her hair.

Robb stared at her admiring everything, "the wind feels relaxing." She locked eyes with Robb as he moved back towards her, his eyes roaming her legs to her chest and eventually her piercing blue eyes, something that had unwillingly drawn him in. He sucked his breath in as she leaned forward, "you have become more handsome, Robb." Her eyes twinkled and Robb felt his heart race at her direct words, she licked her lips and stared at him awaiting his next words.

Craning her neck, "as have you." He breathed out, she smiled at his words, she seemed relieved, which shocked Robb that his words mattered much. She passed him gracefully, "for many moons I wondered how would everyone react when meeting me again, I wanted to be someone admirable and strong in your eyes." He stepped unsure of her words though still responded, "you have become strong. You are a Queen. One that rules a kingdom from the over the sea's." At each word he spoke, the evidence of the coldness would show as the puff of air would form.

She nodded, "true that is. I just wonder if I am doing the right thing," Robb drifted behind her, "I should make my kingdom known to the Lannister's." She faced Robb's eyes furrowed, "if you do. You must know of the disadvantages it comes with it." She nodded, her fingers curling behind her back as she looked up the stars sparkling and shining in the dark night. She took a small breath, "Queen Cersei seems to be fierce but I am sure I would be able to counter here." Robb felt his heart thump again.

Her voice was simply hypnotizing as her words were smooth and graceful, "the eighth kingdom should be known by everyone else, therefore with our help, there will be peace between every house and kingdom." Robb smiled at her intentions, she was truly kind-hearted and desired mainly peace. Robb stopped in front of her face, she looked up at him her eyes wandering along every feature on his face, from the curves of his lips and the dark blue eyes, something that made her wonder.

Carelessly Robb's fingers came up brushing her curls away and stared at her, he watched her cheeks flushed with the cold and her bright blue eyes locked with his, "I haven't told you." He breathed out, his voice nothing but a whisper, "when we were younger and I first met you, I felt something unreal." His fingers calmly brushed over his lips, her fingers curled around his fur, she knew what he wanted yet not didn't desire it as much though she still wanted it.

Andromeda stared at Robb as he whispered to her, "unlike the girls here, you were powerful and beautiful and seemed to love Grey Wind as much as me." He leaned forward resting his forehead against her, "in other words, it was love at first sight." Pulling himself closer to her, the young wolf gently pressed a kiss against her lips, the feeling made his legs wobble as he felt the softness of his lips the feeling making his inner wolf awaken.

He pulled her closer feeling as her fingers tightened into his furs, feeling the softness of her hair made his mind spiral with emotions, he wanted her badly, no, he _needed_ her. Soon he pulled away watching as her red lips remained bright and his heart pounding so hard against his chest that it threatened to break his ribs, she looked up to him awaiting his next words. He then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "let me take you to your chambers." He wanted to kiss her lips more and feel the bareness of her skin against his.

* * *

Though his inner wolf wanted to claim her roughly, he decided to smoothly take her to her chambers. The night passed quickly and soon light had passed through the window's of Robb's chambers, he huffed as he woke up remaining sweaty and his member hardened, he had a dream about the lovely Queen Andromeda, he had taken her many ways from the bathroom, kitchen, chambers and even in the forest, he could still recall the sinful sounds she made as she cried in pleasure for her releases.

Robb got to his feet seeing the hardened member evident in his pants, his skin sweaty as he panted lightly, despite going to bed right after dropping Andromeda he wished that he could remain to sleep and still have her enticing body underneath him. He sighed, gripping his member, he would have to deal with this before leaving his room.

The sounds of people talking and the loud sound of the blacksmith creating his armor had filled Andromeda, her fingers brushed along the mane of her horse, Night, she had noticed that he was unwell and decided to treat the horse. Though she frowned seeing as the horse hadn't gotten better immediately, the horse rubbed his nose against her hands letting out a small sound as if to reassure her, she smiled sadly, "I am simply worried for you" Night nudged his head.

He looked at her his dark beading eyes locked with her's as if she could read them she nodded in response, "I understand." Night appeared to be telling her that he is fine and well, she then began to smooth his hair gently her fingers running through the soft hair, "you act as if you know what he is saying." She turned to the voice, seeing as Jon clutched a bale of hay, he gently placed it on the ground as he glanced over at her, she let out a small laugh still touching Night.

Her words soft, "well I suppose I have a bond with animals." Jon grinned as he fed the horse, her words were very true, Andromeda crouched down as she noticed Ghost. She smiled opening her arms as she welcomed Ghost, he quickly ran into her arms, she let out a light giggle collapsing to her bottom. The red-eyed Direwolf had shown her great affection that he been holding back, the three other Direwolves behind her peered at Ghost with interest seeing that she held many affections for him.

He purred as her fingers had wrapped around him and provided him with warmth, "Ghost." Jon called behind, his lips unturned, Ghost glanced back at Jon, then proceeded to dig deeper into Andromeda's arms, she laughed harder as the wolf pursued in licking her face wildly. Jon couldn't help but admire her laughs that filled the stables, unlike yesterday she had held half of her hair up but today she let it all down allowing her hair to framed her heart shaped face.

Her Direwolves came close and began to circle around the pair, "Ghost is okay." She spoke gently, two of the wolves came forward and began to nip at Ghost playfully, he noticed this and had done the same back, the other wolf remained farther from the three and just watched. Jon made his way over to her, giving him his hand, she took it as he helped her gently to her feet, "thank you." She then began to brush away the bits of dirt and hay from her clothes.

She made her way over to Jon, her hands behind her back, she stared at him for a few moments letting the silence spread in the stable, "is something the matter Andromeda?" He could feel the light blush on his neck as she looked at him, it was as if she was looking through him and could seek what was in his heart. She took a deep breath as she brushed the hair of a different horse Jon was feeding, "perhaps I could spend the rest of the day with you." She asked quietly.

His eyes widened but he remains relaxed, "today I am doing nothing much." Craning her neck she surveyed him and shown a gentle smile, "you mean today we are doing nothing much." He looked over and couldn't help but feel the small laugh itch at the back of his throat, he truly did miss her, she began to walk as the four wolves followed her, she then turned back to Jon with a gentle smile, then did she see how much she looked like as a Queen.

Her posture tall as she had four strong Direwolves at her sides which have proven to be difficult in taming, "shall we go?" As Jon took her to the archery range he briefly explained everything around them, similar to a small tour, she would gasp at everything as he provided small history and would tell the short tales of his past. Jon couldn't help but notice the looks others around her had given her, he felt both pride and excitement seeing as the people who watched her envied her.

An older man passing with a large box had walked in the front of Jon and Andromeda, the box has proven to be heavy for the older man, nearly falling forward Andromeda rushed forward and caught the box in time, the older man knees on the ground. Andromeda quickly dropped to the ground in shock, "sir. Are you alright?" The man seemed shocked as the woman talked to him with concern and worry, yet he was more shocked about her easily being able to carry the box.

The people around them watched the Queen help the man, he slowly rose to his feet but flinched, Andromeda noticed this and gasped placing the box down which landed with a thump. Her hands carefully went around the man as she stared at his knee, "Queen. Please do not bother yourself with me." He clenched his teeth, Andromeda's hands gently grasped his arms and placed them around her shoulder, "Jon. Please take the box." He nodded lifting the box, though was surprised at the weight of it.

"Sir. Where does it belong?" The man wearily looked up, "the blacksmith." Jon quickly nodded, "I will take him to his room." She then began to rise the man leaned more on her body trying not to put pressure on her body, she smiled as the man was cautious and didn't wish to hurt her. "It is okay. Put pressure on my body if needed." She gently guided him to his room, where the whispers of her kindness had flooded the House of Starks when she arrived at his room she helped him onto the bed.

Slowly after doing so, Jon arrived with Ghost leading him, "how is he?" He asked, Andromeda, touched his knee lightly hearing the man hiss and didn't attempt to bend his knee, "seems like he possibly cracked it or broke it." Jon nodded again, "I will call for the mester." She shook her head and when he hadn't noticed she grabbed his hands, he was shocked by this and halted in his steps. He turned to seeing as he was slightly shocked, "do not call for him." Jon's eyebrows furrowed as she gently released his hands.

She breathed out, "I will heal him myself." She spoke lightly, Jon looked at her with shock, "you have the power to heal." She nodded giving him a grateful smile, the old man looked at the young girl as if she was mad, the power to heal was an ability out of this world, one that must never exist though his thoughts stopped forming as the girl gently placed her soft hands on his knee and closed her eyes, a few quiet moments formed as the old man felt the pain disappear and the movement of his knee much better than before.

He looked at her with shock, "h-how did you?" She smiled as the man was able to freely move his leg, "it is a gift that has been blessed by both the old and new Gods." He smiled largely at the young girl, "I am sorry for touching you without your permission, but may I ask for your name?" The older gentlemen felt honored as he was asked for his name by a Queen that is both beautiful and kind, "my name is Grant, my Lady." She smiled as she slowly got up.

She pushed away a strand of her hair, "you may call me Andromeda, the terms you use are too formal." She placed the chair back, "h-how can I repay you?" She shook her head, "nothing needs to be repaid. Though if you feel pain, you must come to me." She smiled beautifully at him, he couldn't help but be drawn into agreeing with her, Jon had quietly observed her actions and words and only had led to leading him to adored her even more than before.

Gently taking Jon's hand she tugged on his hand when they reached outside, "come. Take me to the archery range." He blushed but quietly directed her as she tugged him along, she then found Bran and Robb, Bran holding the bow his fingers trembling slightly as he done so. He released the arrow which made it fall short, she brought Jon closer to the pair, forgetting their hands had been wrapped together. Robb noticed this instantly and locked eyes with his half-brother, "Bran, good morning." Andromeda greeted the young Stark as she parted hands with Jon.

"Good morning, Andromeda." He replied with a light smile, "archery. It has been a while since I last tried using a bow and arrow." She tilted her head, she reached for a bow feeling the rough texture against her hands, Robb watched her with careful eye he had instantly known that their hands had been interlocked before and didn't let the action slip by, he narrowed his eyes watching Jon, he loved his half-brother, bastard or not, but when coming to Andromeda he loved her more.

She smiled breathlessly, "come on guys. Why don't we have a little game?" She winked at the two, Robb learning from the beam stood beside her with a large grin as Jon let out a light laugh, "if I recall you lost when we were younger." Robb spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes, she pouted at his words, "I never tried to learn how to use a bow before." The action caused Robb's heart to thump as he looked down to her lips, the blush red color that seemed to be the softness thing to feel ran across his mind.

Jon took another bow and tossed it to his brother who easily caught it, "what shall the loser do?" Andromeda cocked her hip out and placed a finger to her chin as her eyes wandered, the boys continue to silently admire her well-formed figure. She gasped, "they have to miss their dinner." Jon chuckled lightly as Robb raised an eyebrow, "that is child's play, no?" He tilted his head as he thought it, Andromeda quietly watched as the two men swapped words back and forth.

Robb sucked in his breath, "the winner gets to spend the night with Andromeda." The girl simply kept her lips sealed knowing the true intentions of both boys, she heard the light steps behind her and caught the eyes of Thane and Bancroft, Thane's hardened gaze remained cold until he seen Andromeda she let out a gasp as she greeted the two. Thane's posture changed as he stood taller, "good morning, Andromeda." She walked carelessly towards him with a bright smile.

She tilted her head, "it is a surprise to see you in the morning." She leaned forward fixing his hair, Bancroft held his urge to laugh seeing as the young solider blush was rising up his neck to his cheeks. She leaned back with a light smile looking satisfied, the Starks had noticed this action and did not let it pass. Quickly Bran gently took Andromeda's hand causing her to let out a surprise, "is it true you are better than my brothers." Thane clenched his fist as the young Stark ruined the moment.

Bran pulled her closer to the range as she watched Robb take up a bow and ready himself, "when we were younger she had been the one who lost to everything." Jon stifled a laugh as he recalled the angered Andromeda who had failed multiple times though yet she was hard-headed and desired to become better, showing that she was ambitious and hard-working something both of the brothers had found attractive.

Robb pulled the arrow back as Andromeda stared she couldn't help but imagine the muscles underneath his clothing, she sucked in the air seeing the hardened gaze as he looked straight ahead at the target. Taking a deep breath within seconds he released the arrow, piercing the air itself and with a loud smack the arrow pierced the middle, she let out a small breath impressed. Jon noticed this and grinned as he took the bow lifting it quickly up to his shoulder.

Closing one eye he released a breath letting the arrow pierced the center of the target as well, both of the arrows side by side as they seemed to drift way apart from the center, Andromeda lifted her head as she passed Robb flashing him a confident smile, she gracefully took the bow from Jon's hands barely noticing the small and swift figure creeping behind Thane, Arya, who watched with curious eyes to see if the rumors remained to be true about the Queen.

Andromeda's long and soft hair trailed down her back as her chest was exposed showing that her breast had filled the dress more than needed, her long fingers clenched the bow with grace and boldness as the men around her fed her the attention she was born with, pride but yet desire, Bancroft simply admired her from seeing as she greatly improved based on from the past as if she were really his daughter and she was taking her first steps. He was proud to see her show that as a woman she held strength and power, especially with her rank.

Closing her eye she felt the need to show off to the men around her, clenching the bow she drew the arrow back looking for the dead centre, seeing by a blind eye the centre would be seen differently from the naked eye though she managed to see that both boys were off by a bit, that made her secretly grin. She waited for a moment before quickly releasing it, the arrow piercing through the board and landed in the tree directly behind it, gasps spread around her.

Arya let out a barking laugh at Andromeda's actions who gracefully handed the bow back to Jon, the Starks stared at her with wide and shocked eyes. She bowed lifting the ends of her dress, "I suppose I win, gentlemen." She smiled brightly, Arya rushed towards the Queen and bombarded her with millions of questions allowing, who calmly smiled at the girl. Opening her lips she responded to everything Arya Stark remained surprised as she took all the information in and grinned brightly.

Robb managed to make his way over to her with stumbling words, "h-how did you manage to make it pierce through that wood." She craned her neck, giving him the perfect view of the curves of her breast, "I have been practicing for a while." She smiled, though Jon easily noticed the confidence and pride she had in herself, "amazing, you are." Jon spoke as he looked down at her, she turned to him with a lewd smile, "why thank you." She laughed at the end of her words.

Eddard had noticed the group and smiled even bigger, "everyone has gathered around." He smiled as Andromeda locked his own and smiled even brighter, "Robb I was wondering if you would like to take Andromeda to the House of Forresters," Robb responded with a quirked eyebrow, "they needed me to arrive in order to discuss plans about the lumber needed for the shields. I am currently busy here, therefore, I would like to send you and Andromeda to that house to take care of the matters in place of me, Jon go along if you'd like." Andromeda tilted her head at his words.

"Is that okay with you?" Eddard let out a low laugh, "Andromeda. Humble as you are, go, explore the world, Robb and Jon will show you around. You are after all very close to us, so you should know of our affairs after all." He gave a broad smile at her, she smiled as she bowed again, "it would be an honor." Eddard bowed his head, looking at her as he slowly shook his head, "you are a higher rank than me, you shouldn't bow." She stepped forward, the overpowering scent of mixed scents filled the Stark brother's noses.

Her eyes trailed over the tall beams, "respect is something I value dearly. You are a respected person, therefore when I bow that is a show of my respect for you." Eddard tilted his head, "hope that doesn't mean I am an old man." She laughed lightly, "no. Of course not, you are someone I care about." Eddard crossed arms that remained over his chest quickly pulled her in for a warm embrace, the young girl gasped as Eddard wrapped his arms around her.

She clenched her teeth as she closed her eyes feeling the warmth and curled her hands around the large man, she felt this warmth many years ago and that warmth seemed to fade into the abyss. Her hands wrapped tightly around and Eddard knew that she needed this sight of fatherly affection for she was just a young girl who took a position without the help from her father, who was supposed to teach her. She smiled into his arms and hoped to create this feeling to be everlasting.

Gently pulling away with the sounds of the cold wind blowing in her ears she smiled at Eddard, their eyes speaking instead of words escaping their lips. Stepping away with a grateful smile, "you shall leave be today." He smiled to Robb who nodded and began to walk away, Andromeda let out a breathless sigh, that hug was something she had never thought she would need. There was a light slience, "shall we start packing?" She smiled at everyone.

Robb moved forward broken from the gaze and shock from the scene before, "Yes. S-" Thane quickly cut Robb off, "I will take her to her chambers." She watched as both of the boys locked eyes and couldn't help but notice the anger they felt for each other, Robb clenched his teeth as he stretched out a forced smile, he was aware that this trip to House Forrester would allow him to spend more time with Andromeda and a simple rivalry between him, Jon and this solider will do nothing to stop him from taking Andromeda.

Andromeda turned away as Thane followed closely beside her, the three Direwolves trailing by her sides, "let the games begin." She whispered to herself with a light giddy smile. "Did you say something, my Grace?" Thane questioned as he tried to decipher her mumbled words, she shook her head and responded with giving him a breath-taking smile.

"Nothing of the sort, Thane."

 **Sooooo...**

 **How do you guys like Thane?**

 **In the next scene we will finally meet the Forresters!**

 **And Arthur!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Andromeda**

 **Chapter Three**

Andromeda's young days had been one that Thane and Bancroft avoided thinking about it, the young girl who was a caregiver to happiness and the peacemaker in the large castle had taken the hearts of many with a simple smile and greeting. People spoke of her highly and wished for her to become Queen in the future and could see the fate of the Kingdom be safe within her hands, her mother, Gertrude, never doubted those thoughts and rumors since the girl was amazing herself.

She was a prodigy and seen to be the smartest than the widest mesters in the continent and the carrier of beauty that touched many men in the Kingdom as they wished to ask for her hand, though Andromeda had been young at the time and her father, Surya, sought her to have a childhood she wished for and not be forced into something she never desired. Despite Surya reigning, he loved his daughter Andromeda dearly though it hadn't meant he didn't love his wife and other children as much, he did, though he held the young girl close to his royal heart.

He was aware of what Andromeda truly was and therefore never wished for her _awaken_ to take place, therefore, he would aim to keep her shielded from the world without her knowing, it was a selfish act, though he was an eager man in protecting what he loved. His ancestors often spoke of his daughter that would be born underneath the fullest moon to hold greatness and becoming a curse and blessing for some. Surya was never one to disagree with his ancestors seeing as the future he had predicted had happened.

So as a constant reminder to he had often told her words that were meant to draw herself away from any possibilities of _awakening_ and be sheltered underneath the protection of her family. Though words can only do so much.

 _"Family is the most important for it gives me the strength of a million soldiers."_

Those simple words seemed useless but they were true as dawn, he was King of his word and he meant them. Andromeda loved him dearly and continues to till the day she see's darkness, the days were she was young and truly happy she recognized that she was nothing but an annoyance where she finally recognized her mistakes as she ignored the small hints that a war was raging outside of the Kingdom and for that she suffered. On the cursed day she could still recall escaping her mother's warm and reassuring arms as she scrambled to the outside of the castle to a dark sight.

Screams of horror that echoed from the innocent and the splashes of blood that pooled beneath her small toes, she was frozen at the sight that would haunt her dreams for many nights, seeing the lifeless bodies of the townspeople resting on the cold floor, their eyes rolled back, their insides spilling from their bodies and the protruding weapon that pierced their skin. The air was tight and filled with death as she looked ahead, shock somehow making her move her to lift her feet as she carelessly moved forward.

Avoiding the dark creatures and the weapons she managed to move forward only feeling the warm blood paint her skin like the perfect canvas for an artist. The desperate cries only made the sinful tears roll down her cheeks seeing as she came to a final stop seeing the large man turned towards her, his eyes bluer than her own, he turned towards her the dark smile on his lips as he walked forward. She stared up to feel the tightness in her chest spread as the uncontrollable tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks.

Dread filled her heart as she watched the ice spear twirling between his grayish fingers, she simply looked up not knowing what to think, everywhere around her people were constantly being slaughtered, within few seconds of awaiting her death she watches as skillfully a sword pierced the chest of the creature, the tip of the sword came into her view making her eyes break from the gaze. The creature fell and quickly she was embraced by her older brother, her words rambled as he touched her skin for marks.

Andromeda allowed her gaze to wander and had noticed the man in armor over her brother's shoulder. The man was tall filled with armor as he slain these creatures with great skill. She watched with silence as the view of another creature came in place. Fear boiled in her throat as the appearance of this creature seemed stronger and brutal, shocking blue eyes as the horn-like bumps decorated his face, Andromeda couldn't help but feel as if she truly met the reaper. In these simple time-freezing moments had her _awakening_ take place and her life collapse.

With a deep slice to the neck she watched the soldier that fought for her Kingdom stumble back, her voice croaked as the blood spurting from his neck and he desperately reached up to stop it. Her eyes widened as the armor crossed her eyes at the closer view, the gold plated, she had finally recalled it as the armor that stood tall in her father's room. Pain filled her chest as the soldier turned around his helmet falling onto the ground rolling a smile perched on his lips as he locked eyes with his daughter.

That soldier was none other than her father.

A scream echoed from the back of her throat as all of her emotions spiraled out of control and as she watched her father fall to the ground, her brother's arm disappeared around her as he flew back far away from her. Her dry-blooded hands curled into her hair as she stared at her father's motionless body, the visible tears crawling down her cheekbones onto the bloody ground. Her body became blank to pain as her anger grew and grew like an undying and raging fire.

Her emotions unstoppable as the bodies of White Walkers began to vanish into the thin air, the soldiers that rallied behind Surya became shook at the young girl seeing as the White Walkers around her disappeared without dragonglass, the tall man with glowing blue eyes had simply smirked at her actions. He turned around and began to walk away before glancing back, "I'll be back for you." His words clear and straightforward though were cold then the winter that would approach in the coming years.

The people of the Kingdom grasped their shoulders as the temperature dropped lower than they ever have, the man looked back with a glowing eye, he was curious about the young girl and reminded him of a fierce passion and without another glance he left freezing steps, Andromeda stood tall glaring at the man as she attempted to take another step she collapsed. Her older brother, bloody and battered, grasped the young girl with Gertrude running out the castle with panic.

Rain began to pour, the evident sign that the angels that existed were shedding tears for today, soon after Andromeda was then labeled to be God's gift as she saved the Kingdom from a crisis. She then began to learn the unnatural abilities that seemed that only witches held, though soon she was granted abilities above that. Though only the people had been aware of the true darkness their Queen held in her heart as she swore justice for her people and her father as she came of age, she set out upon on a mission to find the killer.

Only in the recent, she found out the name of the Night King, leading her a closer step to getting the justice she sought.

Thane watched quietly as her red lips curled upwards into a breathtaking smile, she was laughing quietly with the Stark's bastard which had ticked the soldier off, she hated the way she looked at him and how comfortable she was around him and how her skin seemed to brighten in his presence. He hated it. What could he do? He was nothing but a mere soldier who agreed to be the Queen's personal guard only to be closer to her, he was sure that his feelings would be reciprocated.

Beside Thane sat one of the three Direwolves that remained by Andromeda's side, Flitarian, he was the oldest brother among the three wolves, whenever meeting new people he was very hostile in letting them come near Andromeda as he harbors deep feelings as a man and best friend for her would. Thane had closely observed Flitarian as he would isolate himself and be the one to always be on guard for his surroundings and was stubborn but he held the big responsibility of being mature and strongest.

The middle oldest was Romulus who had taken a liking to Ghost and Grey Wind, he as well loved Andromeda though he hadn't always been by her side like Flitarian as he had taken that position already, he was devious at times and always was the mood bringer from the three as he enjoyed always being on his feet.

Thane sighed watching as the youngest sprung onto Romulus, she was trouble, pure-trouble, Larentia, the youngest she was and the most child-like and playful one of them all. Unlike her brothers she was known be more clever than she appeared, nimble as she is, she managed to always escape troubles. Thane could often remember the times he chased her around her the castle because of her playful habit to steal Gertrude's jewelry, she would be able to skillfully escape by running to Andromeda who would brush away the troubles she caused and would always scold Thane as she loved the characteristic the young wolf had.

"Ready to go?" Andromeda asked as she peered at the dazed soldier, he gasped before stepping to both of his feet and nodding with a light blush, "are you alright? If you have a cold I will have you st-" His eyes widened for a moment as he sucked in the air quickly, "no need." She smiled at him relieved for his words and confidence, "you are very strong." She then turned away heading to her horse and Jon with Ghost by his side as he played with the two other wolves.

Robb stepped out along with his father from the house, "father. Thank you, for giving me an opportunity to go on this journey." Eddard laughed lowly as Lady Stark approached his side, "this trip will hopefully allow you to bond with Andromeda." Robb felt his throat tightened, his parents had even been able to see his feelings for Andromeda, that was truly an embarrassment. The pair of adults watched as their oldest son forced to hid his smile though couldn't attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he released a deep breath, "Andromeda. She is more beautiful than the Lannister Queen. Her beauty in this house has been the talk as well as the kind acts she has don-" Eddard interrupted his wife quickly as he peered at his son with an interested smiled, "have you known of her healing ability?" Robb shook his eyes as he stared at his father, he quickly glanced over to Andromeda seeing as she was evolved in a deep conversation with Jon.

Cursing to himself, "no." He whispered, Eddard leaned back not noticing the nasty look Lady Stark casted over to Jon, "she may be a Queen but she seems to be a unique woman in the North or South and even over the seas." His father tilted his head as he glanced at the young Queen. Andromeda was becoming more and more desirable as she had spent her time with the Starks, with unnatural beauty and powers that been harbored by witches along with her high status, she was truly one of a kind.

Jon sighed as his hands crossed over his chest, Andromeda's frown made his insides tingle with delight as she watched him underneath her long lashes, "must you go there." Her voice was low but was evidence of her plead, his dark eyes look at the smaller girl, of course he wanted to go to the Night's Watch, though this meant that he would have to hold an oath one that could never allow him to be with Andromeda, this had been his long-lasting dream and yet Andromeda could not agree with him leaving soon after they finally met.

Her lips curled into a pout as she silently pleaded, "yes. You know that it is my dream." He looked down to her seeing as the ebony curled framed her beautiful and flawless face, his heart thumped as she let out a light sigh. She tilted her head as her eyes zoned off for the moment, "I suppose you shall go." Jon felt the laugh slip through his cracked lips as he looked at her, it was as if she was making his decisions, the smaller girl was simply amazing.

She looked up again to him, "I will send you letters all the time and I will come visit you personally." His eyes widened as she held too much confidence in her tone, "I am unsure you are able to visit." She sighed gently placing her hands on her hip looking at Jon with a mysterious glint in her eyes, he felt the glint cross his eyes staring at the young girl, Andromeda was confident in her promises and always made them when she was able to do so at all times.

It was something he had discovered when they were younger, whenever they played the strategic battle game. He took a deep breath staring at her for a moment, "soon I will have to go back to my Kingdom, therefore I wanted to spend as much time I could with the Starks." She frowned as she looked in the distance, gently rubbing the top of Ghost's head as he brushed his body against her legs. Jon frowned, "how long have you been here." She looked up to him with a light smile.

"For many years."

Thane sighed lightly as he lifted himself up onto the forest hearing the giggling voices from a group of girls near one of the small houses, Bancroft grinned like a madman looking between the girls and him. He grinned even brighter as he flashed them a wink, "they seemed interested." He raised an eyebrow as he spoke with a wide smile on his lips, Thane took a few steps with the horse facing ahead, "let them be interested for I am not." Bancroft sighed yet again.

Drawing his hand down his face he turned to the young solider, "you mustn't have feelings for the Queen. That is one of the royal rules." He glared at the older man narrowing his eyebrows at Bancroft who was taken back, his hands tightened around the belt of his horse, "Shut your mouth old man." Thane then took off ahead nearby the Queen herself as she majestically gotten onto the horse, Bancroft slowly followed after mumbling to himself.

"Stupid fool." He grounded his teeth. Andromeda gently brushed her hair back feeling the eyes on her as Thane approached her side, Eddard as well bounded towards her followed by Lady Stark, Arya, Bran, and Sansa. She smiled at them as Robb stopped in front of them, "I hope you all enjoy the trip." Eddard spoke with a smile. Andromeda's hair had swayed in the gentle winds as if assisting in showing her beauty, she smiled brightly at them as her eyes flickered behind Eddard and towards a man.

He was the older man, Grant, she had helped earlier and had stood beside a woman, with a light smile, she lifted her hand and waved towards him, he smiled even brighter as he responded with a smile. She breathed out lowly seeing the interested look from Eddard, "I wish I could thank you more for the pleasures of having to visit you." Lady Stark's fierce red hair curled around her features, "I do however wish to spend more time with the house of Starks." Her eyes were sincere as she glanced around from the children of Stark to the Heads.

She bowed her head lightly, "Andromeda. We wish for your next stay to come soon." Lady Stark spoke proudly, her tone filled with pride and happiness, "for I will." She nodded as her fingers gently gripped the straps as her horse took off gently, the rest followed in her step seeing as she had proudly been the first to step out into the open field. Her wolves by her side which had stood tall and fierce with each step, Bancroft simply admired the sight.

He was speechless, the young girl he had once known had grown to be a proud, confident and powerful Queen. She was more than fierce and ambitious in her intentions which were pure and wished to banish the hate that had seemed to still unfortuantly exist. He smiled feeling his eyes softening, her heart was her weakness, one that may soon be the very reason that leads to her downfall.

The Starks and people of that house had than watched as the five figures drifted away and rode further and further, many thinking the need to have Queen Andromeda yet again in their house seeing as she was someone who held kindness and gentleness and was powerful and fought for the better of everyone. The house of Starks was one special to Andromeda as that house was the one of many who knew her real identity and was kept as a secret.

Daylight shined as Andromeda rode quietly, Larentia and Romulus had nipped at each other happily, their soft fur swaying in the chilled winds as they ran in front of her, their tongues hanging out their mouth and the expression of glee filling their faces was enough to make Andromeda smile softly. Her hair gently fluttered as she turned her eyes from the direwolves to the open land, where the lands of green grass and tall cliffs were exposed to her welcomed eyes.

She slightly breathed out grasping the view, seeing the peacefulness around it. She raised an eyebrow seeing as Ghost had joined the two wolves with ease and was soon chasing after both of them, she glanced out from the corner of her eye seeing her fierce wolf remain at her side walking the same pace as her horse, it was as if he didn't want to leave her side. He was seen to be the oldest among them and clearly the most mature one out of all of them.

The sounds of the hooves echoed in the air as they began to head down a trail were the sights of cliffs and open land were no longer in their view, but the evergreen and looming trees that surrounded them. The scent of the fresh pine filled her nostril's with ease as she stared ahead, her excitement for meeting other people than the Stark's, not that she disliked them in any way but rather hoped to discover new people and create new long-lasting bonds.

Her fingers remain gentle on the straps of the horse as she felt the presence beside her, glancing over she looked eyes with the deep blue eyes that made her skin tingle and her heart jump with slight joy. She sent him a small smile seeing the growing and wider smile on his full lips, "you seem to be enjoying it?" He questioned, she nodded as she faced ahead slowly closing her eyes as she was only able to hear the sounds of the gentle birds and the trees swaying ever so slightly.

Facing ahead, "yes. The sight of the trees, land and even the grass has come to my knowledge to be known as one of the beautiful wonders of this world." She smiled even brighter, Robb felt his heart pace back and forth as he looked at her, "though yet, it has seem that I have found another beautiful sight." He trailed off, hoping she would understand the compliment, though she turned to him with wide and excited eyes and she looked around the area in search of this 'sight' he had found.

He gave a small chuckle, his shoulders shaking, he was sure that Andromeda was intelligent though she was simply naive to her own beauty, "what?" She furrowed her brows looking at the oldest Stark, she was confused and wished to simply bath in the beauty of this sight he had found. He grinned larger, "it is you." She was taken by surprise at his very own words as she quickly turned away in hopes of him not seeing the blush on her cheeks.

She licked her lips nervously feeling her heart race faster, "stop it. Robb." She breathed out, Robb let his eyes wandered over her skin knowing his words had made her mind spin, though when she had said his name so easily he wanted to take her in many ways. His grip around the straps tightened slightly, she glanced at him again though it was yet a look filled with desire and lust as she fluttered her long lashes at him making his insides twirl.

As Andromeda and Robb exchanged words they couldn't notice the sound of grinding teeth from the young solider, his eyes baring deeply into the back of Robb Stark's tunic, he wanted to kill the man seeing as he made his dearest smile, laugh and even jump with his simple words. Thane clenched his teeth and remained his tightened grip on the straps, that was until they managed to take a break from ride. Sun had rose as quick as it had set, leading the five individuals to taking a break.

The sounds of crickets echoed along the treeline as the horses and animals had remained at the lake, Andromeda had taken the moment to relish in the cold water as it touched her calves. She sighed in relief and craned her neck back seeing as the horses silently drank the cold and refreshing water from its source. Flitarian had rested his head in the lap of Andromeda, she let her fingers softly wove through the hair of the wolf, he shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

From the small hand-made fire the four other individuals managed to remain in a circle around the brewing warm fire but couldn't help but let their eyes being drawn to the brightest flame of them all. At the lake the men couldn't help but identify her as a wood nymph, one with such grace as she tamed a furious beast and let the moon assist in showing her outstanding beauty. Jon leaned against the rock as his dark eyes flickered over to Robb.

His eyes deeply focused on Andromeda's figure, never leaving her for a moment, he closed his eyes leaning against the rock. Feeling the curves and dents of the rock admiring the imperfection of the rock, his eyes flickered over to the woman and back to the fire and his brother, he wasn't aware that Andromeda had abilities like those. He looked over to the soldiers, certainly she was able to defend themselves though these men that came along with her should be aware of her abilities.

He bit the inside of his cheek, despite being the foreign Queen she has abilities that can be used against her and taken from her, let alone be used as a weapon. Staring at the flames the dancing ashes had spread around the group, she was more special than he had thought, with the blinding beauty and now the strength to heal a man without the use of dark magic. He clenched his fists, he had than declared the vow to protect her with his life.

Though it seemed with him going to the Walls would prevent him from doing so. He stood to his feet, the sound of his sword clanging to his hip was enough to bring the others from their daze, "we should get going." Robb nodded as he parted his lips, "I will get Andromeda." Jon quickly spoke as had made a direct approach to the girl, Robb frowned lightly before heading to his own horse but couldn't help but noticing the daring look from Thane and the urgency for Bancroft to calm the young man.

Both of the men had made their way towards their horses, both exchanging hushed words. Robb narrowed his eyes at this and looked over to Andromeda and Jon seeing as the pair conversed and both gotten to their horses, he made his way to his own with ease. The group continued on their path in moments, an half-hour had passed as the looming trees had soon revealed a large house. Filled with grey stone bricks and a large gate at the front.

People had peeked over the edges, "open the gates! Our Lord has arrived!" One of the men shouted letting the thumping sound and the appearance of the gate rolling upwards, Andromeda followed quietly seeing as her wolves stuck by her side confused and slight unsure of how to act. She kept her posture straight as she soon passed the gates along with the others, Robb was the first to get off his horse and was immediately greeted by a man.

His hair sleeked back and his shoulders tall as he showered Robb with a gentle smile. Andromeda made the simple observations as she felt the eyes around her surround her, she gently stepped onto the ground seeing as her wolves curled around her legs seeking affection. She rubbed their heads lightly before making her way towards Robb and now two men, Robb slightly turned seeing as Andromeda wanted her presence to be known.

Gregor Forester had bowed his head along with the eldest son Rodrik, "pleasure it is to meet you, my Queen." Gregor spoke, his eyes gentle along with his voice, Andromeda smiled to him as she curtsied to him letting showing her manners. She sucked in her breath, "please. Call me Andromeda." She smiled at the men, "it is truly an honor to meet the Queen we heard much about." She tilted her head looking at Robb, sending him a cautious look.

She shook her head, "simply a woman I am." She chuckled softly, Rodrik narrowed his eyes at the woman, he had only heard whispers among his house regarding the woman. Someone of dear power who had been close with the House of Starks at a young age, though yet managed to be a Queen oversea's. He was impressed seeing as the woman merely passed his expectations, "I would like you to meet my family." Gregor spoke as he gestured for his wife and children to step forward.

Andromeda had taken in the eyes of the children as they peered at her with interest, "my wife. Elissa." She stepped forward with a gentle smile on her lips as she looked to both Robb and Andromeda, both seemed to be handsome and beautiful creatures though deadly when needed to be. She smiled and curtsied to Andromeda, "my Queen. My Lord. It is a true pleasure to meet you." Andromeda nodded realizing the woman was one filled with wisdom and kindness in the tone of her words.

"And these are your children?" Andromeda asked as the three young children sent soft smiles though the youngest of them all hid behind the Lord of the house, "Talia, my Lady." She lifted the edge of her long skirt and glanced down for a moment before sending a nervous smile to her. Talia felt the tingles crawl her skin as she looked up at Andromeda, a woman with beauty that made her crave and a power that shown her strength as a woman.

She admired her. From the moment she heard about her to the current moment, though despite that Talia hoped that she had somewhat had given an good impression to the Queen. Beside her Ethan had looked at her with widen eyes, his lips parted as he finally had seen the woman to all the wandering rumors, "h-hello." He stuttered to her, Lord Forester let out a rough laugh at his young son's reaction to Andromeda. Ethan had never been taken the beauty of girls at his age and was rather childish in the sense of marriage, though he had finally managed to see the true glowing beauty of an infamous Queen.

Softly smiling at him she greeted him as well, she turned her eyes to the small figure hidden behind Lord Foresters leg, he gave Andromeda a nervous smile as he continued to hide behind his father, allowing the Queen of another place to laugh softly. She was astonished by his actions but hadn't bothered to force him to talk to her, "hello. My Grace, I am Elaena Glenmore, and the only daughter of the Glenmore House." Andromeda tilted seeing the sparkle in the girls eyes.

Smiling at her she could easily see that her and the girl would get along well, Elaena smiled brighter at this simple action. Softly breathing out Andromeda casted a glance at Robb seeing as he was looking at her, Lord Forester had locked eyes with both individuals, "come. My Lord and Queen, we have arranged a delicious supper for our guests tonight." He gestured towards the inside of the house, Andromeda stepped forward seeing as Robb had reached his hand out for her, she smiled taking it.

Enjoying the comforting warmth she drowned in the feeling of his touch, recalling the nights ago on their first kiss, so sweet and gentle, she had yet to feel his soft lips against her's with a discover to feel the utter bliss again. She stood tall walking with her head held high and her posture straight letting the greedy eyes around her feast upon her beauty figure and features, the people of the house had already caught glimpse of the incoming wedding between Robb and Andromeda.

Seeing as the pair had looked to be well-fitted for each other and had spewed the authority-like aura, the doors opened allowed the maids and servants around to rush placing the last plates on the table along with the dishes. The delicious smell of food drafted into the nose of the group of people, Thane sighed as he closed his eyes taking a seat beside Bancroft seeing the baked chicken shine and his stomach growl with pleasure, speaking a small prayer as he than had took a quick glance at Andromeda, seeing as she was at the head table seated between the brothers.

Bancroft chewed on his food and took a large sip of his red wine, he breathed out letting out a small sigh, "come on Thane. Do not always have your attention on our Queen." He winked playfully at the younger man, who sharply glared at him with narrowed eyes and scrunched eyebrows. Despite the gracious smell of food, Thane couldn't help but still keep his eyes on his Queen, his friend and his dearest. He licked his lips looking down seeing as she spoke with the head of the house with grace.

Unlike Bancroft, Thane wasn't as experienced the mind of Royals and had preferred his time on the battle field rather then a fancy table with spoons. Though all of that had changed when he had meet her, something he never thought would ever take place. Since he was one who had suffered many losses of his loved ones, therefore he hadn't wished to put himself in the situation to love again, though he was incapable of doing that when looking at Andromeda.

Jon had kept his lips silent as his brother had talked, he wasn't use to the feeling at sitting at the head table though the Lord of the house had pestered him to sit, within him he wanted to jump with happiness seeing as he was somewhat seen as a Stark rather than a bastard. He eyed the head of the house, his dark eyes seemed to observe everyone at the table from the children to the woman though he could identify one trait that made Jon smile, he was a loyal banner-man to the Stark's.

He was able to see as the way he talked with Robb about the affairs regarding the Stark house, Jon easily noticed the twinkling in his eyes as he talked to Robb with gentle words. Jon raised his fork taking another bite hearing as everyone around him talked, he looked up for a moment catching the eye of a boy, his dark hair gelled back as he stared at Jon with interest, "hello?" Jon spoke confused on how to act to a mere child, his skin tingled as the boy continued to stare at him somehow acting as if he was analyzing him.

He nodded then the boy, 'Ethan' had returned to his platter of food. Hearing the gentle laugh of Andromeda his stomach bubbled, he had heard her laugh throughout many occasions in the journey though her laugh now seemed to make his mind spin. He looked over to her, seeing as the aura around her was peaceful and filled with kindness though behind it you could see that she would be deadly when needed to be. She was a Queen after-all. A foreign one.

She tilted her head hearing as Gregor had spoke to both Robb and Andromeda, "are you perhaps going to get married?" He asked gentle. His eyes raised with interest as everyone else at the table looked at the two, Andromeda looked between each of the individuals feeling the burning gaze from Jon. She licked her lips before casting a glance at Robb who had intensely looked at her, she took a sharp breath looking at Gregor with a gentle smile on her lips taking the man by surprise.

"Perhaps in the future. For I am unable to tell now." The sight of Jon and Robb's widened eyes made her heart nearly explode along with the others at the table, "dear. Do not pester the Queen." Lady Forester spoke a light smile hinted on her lips, happiness twinkled in her eye seeing as the both Stark brothers had seemed to fallen to the affections of the Queen. She was impressed though not swayed as she had known Andromeda to be gentle, kind, helpful and powerful to all of those regardless of power and status.

Lady Forester's dark red hair shined dimly as she was aware that it was hard not to fall for the Queen for her personality was outstanding and her beauty more charming than any other she had seen and her body that seemed to attract men like moths to a flame. She was sure that Andromeda was unaware of how powerful she truly was and never bothered to think of herself but rather to others, seeing as Andromeda had sneaked multiple pieces of chicken onto Ryon's plate, who smiled brighter every-time she had done so.

The dinner had lasted for a while as soon they were escorted to their rooms, Talia and Ryon had escorted the Queen as the brothers had been escorted by Gregor and Rodrik. On their way to Andromeda's room, Ryon clutched his older sister's skirt seeing as the ferrous three direwolves walked beside Andromeda. Noticing this she glanced back stopping in the process allowing the other two children to stop as well, Andromeda called her wolf, "Larentia." The wolf easily came to her side nudging her leg.

She smiled, "show Ryon your not scary." Immediately the wolf lunged towards Ryon, who let out a panicked scream and soon had fell to the ground as the wolf began to lick his face excitedly. Soon the sound of his scream had drowned in his own laughter as Romulus had joined in entertaining the boy. Andromeda smiled enjoying the bright smile on the child's face, "thank you." Talia spoke, she smiled at Andromeda looking up to her figure.

She simply raised an eyebrow, "I have done nothing, Talia." She continued to walk as Talia had led her, "you have." Her eyes were casted downwards as she inferior to Andromeda, noticing this the Queen halted in her steps allowing both of the children to look at her with interested eyes. She smiled at them gratefully, "coming here was bound to happen." She breathed out as she gently opened the door allowing her wolves to enter first.

Her calculating eyes drifted around the room admiring the simplicity of it and the sight of the dark night sky from the brick window, she stepped into the room sitting onto the bed allowing both Foresters to come into the room slightly dazed and confused. She brushed a strand of hair behind her neck, "the future is something you cannot change." She smiled lightly, Ryon tilted his head as he looked at Andromeda at his young age he remained very interested in her puzzling words.

"Can you see the future?" He asked. His soft voice brought a soft smile on her lips, somehow managing to explain everything that had been needed to do so, Talia's eyes widened. She had never heard of Andromeda being able to have powers, one a witch would have, she was confused, startled, surprised but overall she felt impressed. Andromeda was a Queen that ruled the kingdom passed the Sunset Sea which has never been cross-able though it seemed the waters had favored their true Queen, and the powers she possed.

Talia gulped seeing as Ryon bounced towards her, his lips slipping with multiple questions as he asked her excitedly. She easily responded with a carefree smile on her lips and Talia couldn't help but soon join in, asking her questions regarding her reign and questions about her powers which seemed to be unknown to the world. The three in the room had laughed and gotten serious at moments though had drowned in the moments they had until Andromeda had caught the sight of Ryon nestling in her arms.

She raised an eyebrow seeing a yawn pass his small lips, "let's get you to bed." Talia spoke as she tugged at her younger brother's shirt, he groaned lowly wanting to embrace in the warmth of the older girl. Andromeda let out a small smile as finally Ryon had stepped out her arms and was shocked as he pressed a light kiss to her cheek before rushing out the room, Talia gasped at the action as her brother's laughter echoed down the lonely hall.

Her face flushed red as she glanced over to Andromeda scared of her reaction, though she simply laughed and proceeded to get up, "is their a lake around here?" She asked. Talia nodded, "yes. One down by the grove. Not to ways along here." She tilted her head curious as to what Andromeda had planned to do during the late night, "I wanted to go for a walk." Talia nodded quietly as she was fighting the will to join her though bit the inside of her lip and forced herself not to.

Talia had led her outside the house were the signs of torches had been lit and the night guards had been surrounding different parts of the house as the two woman disappeared into the grove the only sounds were heard was the crunching of the leaves underneath their foots and the rustling of the branches of the cool wind. Talia had came to stop, leading Andromeda's figure nearly being consumed by the shadows of the night.

She turned back with a questioning look, "further up you will find the lake. I shall return to my chambers." Talia spoke as she took a gentle step back and swiped the strands of her wild dark red hair behind her ear. The older woman simply smiled, "goodnight." She than turned around, her wolves trailing after her as they curiously looked around the trees and soon the beautiful figure of the Queen had been entirely swallowed by the night.

Andromeda deeply breathed out as she gathered the beautiful view of nature, the sight of birds cuddle near each other on the tree, the gentle sways of the water and the dragonflies that gracefully flew providing the small light. Her wolves nestled down onto the grass and leaned their heads on the ground, she stepped forward in the silence and then tugged on the strings of her dress, feeling the tightness of the fabric that had cling to her had shed off of her and fell to the ground pooling her skin.

The cold breeze blew against her exposed skin, she sucked in lightly admiring the feeling as she gently took her undergarments off as well. Stepping forward she placed her body into the lake, admiring the coldness by yet comforting feeling it gave. She tilted her head back as she sinked further into the waters, now reaching up to her shoulder letting her long hair becoming wet. Licking her lips she cupped the water in her hands before splashing it onto her face.

She closed her eyes feeling the droplets of water fall pass her cheekbones to her plump lips, opening her eyes she locked her gaze with the moon. It was bright, bright enough to light the entire lake, though somehow as Andromeda had bathed in the water of the lake she had never failed to give the appeal of a goddess. She raked a hand through her hair looking at the moon, wondering what her mother and brothers were doing, how her people were doing.

She wondered it all. Though she had been aware that her people were stronger, perhaps stronger than her whole-being. This thought had essentially led to the woman having her thoughts wander her mind freely as she had managed to think about her homeland rather than her goal and the people around her.

The red haired man groaned lowly as he got off his horse, his eyes quickly grasped the sight of sun seeing as it had set and the moon had risen. He bit the inside of his lip as he looked over to his shoulder seeing as his men had already made their ways to their quarters, he raked a quick hand through his hair as he was sure he would hear it in the morning from his sister. He was suppose to be here earlier though with the errand from his father and the long training session with his men he had gotten lost in time.

The sign of his late arrival would be a sight of disrespect, though he was sure that Robb Stark was understanding though he wasn't sure of this 'Andromeda'. He shut the gate behind him, hearing his horse let out a huff and went to the back of its stable, his mind had screamed for him to sleep though his body had overpowered him and somehow convinced him into taking a walk in the darkest hour of the night. His arms wrapped behind his back as he sent a sharp nod to the guards, their eyes speaking without the exchange of words needed.

Arthur Glenmore had stepped into the grove, closing his eyes as he admired the sounds of his low humming, surprisingly the man had enjoyed his peaceful moments despite being the Commander of his House elite guard. He was relaxed after finally hearing the light chirps of birds instead of men huffing and shouting complaints, his fingers casually brushed a tree branch as he plucked the leaf, twirling the stem around the tips of his fingers.

He extended his arm letting the leaf go, the leaf had twirled and spun in multiple directions allowing Arthur's gaze to follow after. His eyes followed the leaf seeing as it had dropped in the lake, near a figure, it was then he felt his heart jump with excitement and his eyes go wide as he looked to the woman. Her eyes directed upwards to the moon as it bathed her body, her ivory skin exposed to the rest of the night, Arthur gasped as he jumped behind the tree avoiding the look from the woman.

Arthur hadn't expected a woman to be in the grove, let alone naked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Andromeda**

 **Chapter Four**

The chattering in the mess hall echoed around Robb Stark, he sucked in a breath as the sound of the door opening had drawn his full attention from his heated conversation with Gregor Forester. He looked at the lovely sight before him, Andromeda, who walked towards the head table with confidence and power in each and every step one he felt inferior too. The dress she had worn today had enhanced her beauty multiple times, the gown had hugged her body more perfect than any towel and exposed her porcelain skin.

Her eyes bright and electrifying yet making the young wolf tremble in his seat. She watched as the bright smile spread along her full lips which he had tasted not too long ago, his heart racing as she greeted the men around her with gentleness and approached the table with her head held high. She bowed lightly at the Foresters, "good morning. Lady Forester and Lord Forester." The two owners had felt the swelling in their chest as the woman had acknowledged their title which was much lower than her's.

Lady Forester had responded with a soft laugh, "my Queen w-" Andromeda had sharply cut her off, "Andromeda." She spoke with a hardened gaze at the older woman who nodded with a brighter smile, she than continued again. "Andromeda. You are much of a higher status, there is no need to be formal." Lady Forester softly spoke, her eyes gentle but keen as she awaited the answer from the foreign queen. Barely a second had passed as Andromeda let out a light chuckle a smile fluttering onto her lips and looked over to the Forester siblings who immediately dashed to her side.

Talia had spoken softly with Andromeda and Ryon had his hands wrapped around her waist. Robb raised an eyebrow at the sudden bond between the three, the look resulted in Lord Forester to letting out a deep laugh, his chest rumbling as he has done so. Robb looked over to his loyal bannerman in questioning, "it seems my children had grown fond of Andromeda." Robb nodded again watching as he washed the two in her affection and felt the smile touch his lips.

Somehow the simple act had made Robb dream of his own paradise, where he could imagine Andromeda carrying his child and soon have a large family with him. He could imagine seeing her with a round stomach and swelling breasts, he let out a low groan as he looked again at the tempting woman. His manhood itching for her attention, he gulped as he pulled his chair closer to the table getting the raised eyebrow from Rodrik and soon began to engage in a conversation with the two.

Andromeda had somehow managed to get to the table though with much debate Ryon had seated next to the young Queen, he ate his meal with happiness and bounced in his seat as he would glance over to Andromeda causing her to giggle and gently rake her hand through his hair, which he seemed to greatly enjoy. Talia sighed watching Andromeda, she seemed to become closer and closer to the older girl in the span of a day she had met her.

The doors opened again and the soft sound of Rodrik's wife, Elaena, had stepped into the room beside her was a tall red-haired man, looking both closely alike. Behind them trailed a group of archers, Andromeda raised her eyes and looked over to Elaena, "excuse me." They stopped in front of the table, allowing both of them to bow, "I apologize for being late." She smiled lightly as Lady Forester shushed her quickly, she had thought of the girl as her family.

"My brother was supposed to arrive earlier last night. Though he hadn't. Therefore I would like to introduce you to my brother, Arthur Glenmore." Robb looked over to him and stood to his feet followed by Andromeda who both greeted him respectfully. Though when Arthur had locked eyes with Andromeda he couldn't hold his devious thoughts to himself as he recalled the sinful images of the lovely Queen in front of him. He exchanged a few words with her due to feeling his heart racing he was scared it would betray him at any moment.

His eyes ran over her curvaceous figure and his mouth became dry, the way the dress hugged her body and made her breasts look more desirable made him want to crumble. Though he let out a deep breath as he could sense his own soldiers having the same reaction as Andromeda had introduced herself to each and every one of the soldiers, Arthur had easily spotted the look on Robb's face as the bright smile crossed his lips looking at Andromeda.

Arthur quickly bit the inside of his mouth, glancing at the Stark, he noticed the eyes. One filled with such love and desire that made his own secret dreams shatter, Robb Stark was in love with Andromeda. Simple as that. He could never go against the Stark for the love of another. He glanced down, "come. Join us for breakfast." Lady Forester gestured towards the table, Arthur simply wanted to run away and crawl underneath a rock. All his years of training and living he had never wanted a woman or marriage at all, though when he had first seen Andromeda last night his expectations of a lonely future had shattered.

The two red-haired siblings had taken a seat, "Arthur it has been ways since I had last seen you. How are you and your men?" Rodrik asked with a light smile, sensing that he was starting the conversation. Arthur looked up at his close friend, "well. The best me and my men can be." He responded quickly, his heart racing as his eyes carelessly drifted across to Andromeda, her smile intoxicating as her hair danced along her shoulders.

Rodrik nodded, "this is the first time we are meeting." Robb had stated as he stared at Arthur, who seemed taken back, "I have heard many great things about you and your men. Experts at your bows." Arthur had nodded and smiled brightly, to the point his pearly white teeth had been exposed to everyone, he was happy to admit such things as only amazing things had been thought about not only his men but his house which had undoubtedly brought pride upon him.

"My men have been training as long as me. For years." He grinned, Robb had smiled silently agreeing with his words, he personally had created a note for himself for any future notices with long-range battle, he would be grateful assistance, though of course, he wasn't aware of the brewing war. As Arthur had looked over to Andromeda she had locked eyes with him and sent him a gentle smile, Robb had quickly noticed and spoke up, "ah. You must be wondering about who exactly she is." She smiled.

Licking her lips, "I am a Queen of the eighth kingdom, Andromeda." Arthur had gasped as he heard her words, his fellow other friends had looked at him with a wary expression. They had seen the admirable look on their faces, it was a myth of the Kingdom being real though it seemed it was proven to be real. More real than he could expect.

Arthur's heart pounded a woman of power, kindness and utter beauty had sat in front of him. She welcomed him easily though he had found that simply staring at her made his mind spin with many unholy thoughts. His insides clenched, "I know. It is real." His sister had spoken quickly, noticing the look in his eyes, he was like one of the many men that had gotten caught in her beauty.

Andromeda tilted her head, giving a small smile, "is that so?" Rob Stark looked over to the beauty, "you must know only whispers are heard of your Kingdom." He looked at her, she nodded sealing her lips. As Lady Forester eased the tensed silence, "come. We must eat before the food gets cold." She spoke a smile blossoming on her lips.

Everyone quickly followed her words. The food warm and delicious had filled the stomachs of many that morning. After dinner had taken place they had parted as Rob had gone to talk with Gregor Forester, Arthur to train his soldiers, Jon and Ghost disappeared leaving Andromeda with the children. She hadn't mind instead she flourished in the attention they had given, constantly wanting to touch her, talk to her and laugh with her. She had indeed that she felt that the Forester children had been becoming closer to her as a way a sibling would, she often had wanted to cherish the idea of spoiling a younger sibling, however, she had been the youngest among her brothers.

Her Direwolves followed behind her as she walked through the forest, closing her eyes she inhaled deeply at the scent feeling the warmth crowd her body as she heard the laughter ahead of her. She watched as the three children chased each other around the forest, she watched carefully simply admiring the view. It was a moment of peacefulness.

Something she had craved for a while, after constantly talking to the democratic and having to read hundreds of documents every night she seemed it easy to take advantage of the time she had. She breathed out as she lifted her dress walking onto the path, beside her nudged one of the loyal Direwolves, Flitarian, she let her fingers drift through his fur as she sat on the log.

She brushed the strand of hair away from her eyes feeling the curls drift past her shoulder and rolling past the top of her dress. She swallowed as she glanced up, taking in the beauty of the forest around her, "Andromeda." She heard the soft voice of Ryon, she looked up as he tugged on the tips of her fingers lightly blushing. She tilted her head as he sat on her lap, a smiling bouncing upon his lips, he appeared happy. Andromeda had sighed, she had only wished the peace of the world would only continue and not perish.

"Do you miss your family?" He titled his head. She seemed taken back at the question but responded with a soft smile, she softly breathed out as she recalled her _family,_ she missed them dearly. It had been many years since she had last seen them though she could remember the last day. When they had wished her goodbye, her mother soaked in her own tears, her subordinates with frowns and teary eyes her very own older brothers frozen and sadden at her soon-to-be absence.

"Of course." She nodded. She heard the snap of the branches around her and her ears perked up, she crinkled her eyes as she stared at the source though hadn't seen anything. Her eyes had gone to Ethan and Talia that had closely run beside her, Ryon clung to her side clutching the fabric of her dress between his hands tightly. Her eyes traveled along the trees as her ears became her primary source for identification, "Andromeda." Talia spoke her name wearily.

Flitarian had stood on all fours lowly growling as the two other direwolves had followed quickly after, she protectively took a stance in front of the children as Ethan had stood at her side. She hid the sight of her admiration for him as the boy was slowly gaining courage, she took a deep breath watching as the three figures had stepped out behind the trees, they were tall and men from this House. She frowned lightly at them as they stepped forward, "gentlemen. No need to scare the children. You should announce if you are here." She smiled softly as the men had only hardened their eyes at her.

Their eyes drifting across her body, their eyes darkened with the lust for her and the money she possessed. With the arrival of Andromeda arriving at this small House, a banner-man for the Starks, they hadn't been rich and were only known for the wood they had. Despite this House having individuals with kind hearts it hadn't possessed individuals with _all_ good hearts, every place had the advantages and disadvantages, and among them were these three men in which had been money hungry.

Andromeda watched their movements as they clenched weapons in their hands, "Andromeda." Ryon whispered lightly, his fingers clutching the back of her dress. She released her breath as she still remained standing tall and not fazed and provided a simple smile, "gentlemen. Weapons are ones for war. Not for harming the innocent. If I am understanding what you intend to do." She stepped forward, as Ryon's grasp around her dress was loosely and instead Talia held him close to her.

One of the men in front of her spat at her, "we want it." He rumbled, his chest rising and fall as his eyes were narrowed on her neck, where one of her necklaces had hung from. She nodded and carefully removed it before gently placing it on the ground in front of her, she then proceeded to take a step back. She clearly had wanted to solve this event through peaceful matters and not violent ones. She kept her hands in front of her as she looked at the men, one of them quickly swiped it and retreated back to the others.

"All of it." She let out a small laugh, "men are sure greedy." She then began to take her ring off but stopped hearing the scream, looking over her shoulder she watched as Ryon was clutched in a headlock by another man who appeared behind the trees. Ryon's squeezed out another cry as the man tightened his grip, Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "Romulus!" Without a second thought, her Direwolf had torn the arm of the man off as Larentia had pounced on him.

Ryon that hurriedly ran over to his sister and brother, Andromeda faced the three men again which looked both shocked and terrified. She curled her fists as the anger in her stomach had increasingly boiled, "to attack me is a different story but to use children." She scoffed as she rolled the cuffs of her dress up as one of the men rushed at her with his sword, "is pathetic." She quickly ducked and swiftly swiped his feet out, spinning around the other two men launched forward to attack her.

With solid resolves she dodged their attacks which had been sloppy and uncoordinated, she gripped the hand of one of the men and as he urged himself to hit her with his weapon she kept his hand still and with ease had twisted it. He groaned in pain as he dropped his weapon though attempted to throw her off balance with his weight, she had only smirked at his actions and used his weight against him. She quickly placed her foot between his legs and used the arm she held onto and lifted him over her shoulder, slamming him hard into the ground, she stood above him.

The rustled steps behind her perked her ears as she moved to the right as another man had swung his blade at her, she faced off against him with a blank stare. The man with the weapon had felt his body shake as he looked at her, her eyes the bright blue much like the winter in which had observed him so carefully he begun to feel anxious about his next move. He clutched the sword with both hands, "put the weapon down." She spoke lightly.

Moments had passed where the man hadn't agreed and instead was tackled by Flitarian, Andromeda sucked in her breath watching as the strong Direwolf was about to tear the limbs off of the man though had stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his head. He froze and stepped back, suddenly Andromeda was bombarded with all the children as they wrapped their arms around her with ease, she laughed as she calmly rubbed their backs.

The sound of heavy rushing footsteps echoed in the air as Robb, Arthur and Lord Forester had heard the scream. They rushed through the thick trees followed by the other soldiers only to be welcomed to the sight of Andromeda hugging the three young Forester siblings and the Direwolves surrounding them, though despite this innocent view the shredded limbs of one man had sparked the view followed by three unconscious ones. Robb gasped out loud as he rushed towards Andromeda, feeling the amount of worry radiant off of him.

The Stark had been the first one to talk, "what happened?" He asked as he gotten closer to Andromeda, his arms itching to touch in order to stop his mind from screaming worry when he looked at her. His fingers touched her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her, he had feared the worse when he had heard the scream and could barely remember rushing off into the woods followed by the other men, his head had been purely clouded with her and the thought of her being hurt.

Andromeda had been taken back as Robb had pressed himself close to her, she felt the blush peek on her cheeks though graced him back with a hug as he felt her formed chest against his own. She breathed out as she could feel the thumping heartbeat of the Stark, he had been so worried, though he had still come to know that Andromeda was a simple woman and a damsel in distress, she was a strong woman. A woman who is the leader of a Kingdom and holds incredible abilities.

She pulled back, locking with his concerned eyes, she reached up and stroked his skin with a soft smile on her lips, "you don't have to worry so much Robb." She tilted her head a bit as his fingers reached up to stroke her fingers, he sighed at the warmth and bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted her so badly it was frustrating. He stared at her and watched the way her pupils had dilated and moved while looking into his eyes, the two seemed to be in their own world while Lord Forester and Arthur had been calmed as the children had rushed to them.

Lord Forester had eyed the bloody man on the floor and couldn't help but sigh as Andromeda had been with the children, she may have looked beautiful but her looks were not deceiving as she was more than able to defend herself from any danger and the others around her. Lord Forester hugged his daughter as Ryon had jumped up and down with excitement, the man had eyed his youngest son with confusion until the boy begun to speak.

"She was so cool. She flipped him over her like nothing and took that man down without pressure." Ethan sighed out as he looked over to Andromeda. Arthur had been briefly paying attention to Ethan's words as he couldn't help but look over to Robb and Andromeda, both showing affection to each other, Arthur couldn't help but feel the biting sensation of jealousy for the two, he wanted to be in Robb's position. He wanted to feel her soft skin and cradled her cheek in the palm of his hand.

After the sight of her body last night Arthur had felt like a young boy again as he had gone straight to his room and had come to his release at the sight of her body when he had seen her this morning his heart thumped at odd paces while his skin had grown hot from seeing her. He looked to the ground briefly, glancing up he looked to see as Andromeda and Robb had parted but remained at a close distance, the direwolves around her had slowly curled around her legs, despite having their hair covered with blood.

She had bent to their levels stroking their hair, she smiled at them with love, Arthur felt his heart jump again, she appeared to be such a kind-hearted woman but Arthur had known that behind every person in this cruel world they had their own secrets, ones they couldn't reveal. Robb had simply stared at her, his hand still resting on the hilt of his sword, his eyes remaining on the beautiful woman. He didn't want to move from her, despite her appearing to be strong he wanted to protect her.

Robb had watched as Ryon had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, she gently rubbed the top of his head as she hugged him gently back, the boy was scared and threatened to be killed with a sword moments ago, he needed all the comfort he would get. Ryon buried his head further between her breasts, she lowly chuckled at the ticklish feeling, "you are alright." She cooed softly, the other two siblings had remained close by though remained silent.

Lord Forester had been the one to make the first move in the eerie silence, "quickly. Search the area, we do not know if there are more." He commanded one of his many guards as they nodded as the rush of footsteps had spiraled around them, Lord Forester had stepped forward watching the young girl. Her presence was simply relaxing and had tamed their emotions in a simple heartbeat, "Andromeda. Are you okay?" She looked up with a soft smile and nodded, "of course I am." Ryon pulled back a bit and she gently brushed her thumb along his cheek getting rid of the spots of blood.

He was a child. She didn't want him to be exposed to death, though with what had just taken place that couldn't be helped. She had wished that children his age would only play and worry about messing their skin than rather having to worry about being killed and used, she didn't want anyone to feel what she did for the loss of her father. Ryon's eyes were bright as he looked up at her, it was filled with admiration and love, something that had been easily displayed in his actions.

However, in this cruel world, he would have to eventually come to terms with the cycle. That life was created only to be destroyed. He would have to become stronger and protect those he had cared about around him, Andromeda continues to smile at the young boy who had curiously tilted his head at her, she drew a silent breath out. She had believed that his time to mature will come soon, and he will face the world's reality like the time she was forced too.

"Come. I believe it is dinner." She stood up as Ryon clenched onto her hand, walking past the men she paused looking back, "the food will get cold. That isn't something we can have, right gentlemen?" She tilted her head with a light smile, Ryon had tugged her hand pulling her towards the house, Ethan following while Talia had remained at her side. Rob had watched in amazement as she had walked away without regret for her actions, though these men had attacked children and rightfully deserved the consequences they had gotten. Though Robb seemed more impressed by her behavior she hadn't cried or become emotional, she simply stood tall and walked forward.

"Yes, that's how I met him." The woman laughed lightly as they had reminisced about the meeting of Elaena and Rodrik's meeting, the two were interesting as they had primarily met during the early stage of their childhood and had appeared to be engaged since a young age. Andromeda sipped her tea as she placed the palm of her hand on Larentia, she purred at the feeling of her head being rubbed as her two brothers circled the room, the servants weary of moving about since the massive wolves had the aura of danger around them.

"That is quite the story." Andromeda had spoken, "if you don't mind me asking, how is your family?" Andromeda smiled lightly at Lady Forester's kindness, the woman wanted to know the well-being of her family as well. She tilted her head before gently placing her cup of tea down, "they are well. Though I have to say it has been many years since I had last seen them." Lady Forester and Elaena had gasped at her words, she had been with her family for how long? The wondering question circled their heads.

She breathed out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, "though I can feel that they are well." Andromeda softly nodded placing her hand over her heart, somehow she would know if something was wrong though she would feel it through her heart. It was strange though it was something she had become aware of at a young age. For example, whenever her brothers had gotten hurt, she would feel a slight sting in her heart as if it was a signal to tell her that something was wrong.

She had often thought of it strange and abnormal, but when her brothers had mentioned a similar thing as well. She was beyond confused. Magic had its ways, but that was beyond her knowledge. She had simply pointed out that the bond between them had been strong and had allowed them to be aware of each other.

Lady Forester nodded, she was impressed with how graceful her actions were and as to how she responded in stressful situations, she had only been recently told that Andromeda had saved her children's lives from the locals in her house. She had handled it well and didn't let anyone of her children get hurt, for some reason Lady Forester had felt that she could trust her with anything and anyone, which more importantly had been her children.

Her respect for the young Queen had only grown more as the woman continued to talk about the regular activities around the housing, memories, the past, and even the possible future. Woman themselves were as unpredictable as men, and even more perplexing in ways. Though these conversations had run from late evenings to almost the after midnight, it was as if they were truly becoming friends other than just acquaintances.

Andromeda had stifled a yawn as she had bidden the woman goodnight, she had stood in the mess hall admiring a painting. It was one of Lord Forester's famous paintings he had often rambled about, she let her hands remained behind her back as she admired each stroke and color of the painting only to realize quickly it was a painting of the Forester family, from the sons and the daughters, her eyes danced along the painting with ease taking in every detail.

She had started from the right where Lord Forester had been standing tall with his sword, his eyes hardened and remained trained ahead, beside him was Rodrik who had followed suit close after. Both of which had battle gear on she then moved her eyes along to the small boy looking up to Lord Forester, his cape drifting in the winds and she smiled knowing it was Ryon. She then moved onto the two woman that had stood one which she knew was Lady Forester though she hadn't met the other girl, Lady Forest had mentioned her daughter was in King's landing being a handmaiden for one of the upper-class woman.

She looked over to the two twins sitting on the rock Ethan and Talia, she smiled at the sight and finally to the man that was off to the side, his aura appeared dark as he clenched the ax in his hands he was looking away from the family. Something in her stomach twitched as she had quickly begun to realize that something had to do with him not being with the family because again she hadn't seen him though she as well had not been told of him.

Easily sensing something off she released her thoughts as she shook her head, this wasn't her family and she was sure that she wouldn't appreciate people wanting to know her background of her family, therefore, she kept her lips sealed as she slowly made her way back to her room, her wolves following her every step. She breathed out as she recalled the figure of the no-name man a tingle of familiarity had struck her as she recalled the painting.

Andromeda had remembered something though couldn't exactly remember what. Her mind spun as she continued to dwell on the thought though it never appeared to pop up, she released a light breath as she stood in front of her door. Seeing the figure of the dark-haired man, "Robb?" She tilted her head curiously making the man's eyes turn in her direction quickly, she felt her breathing pause for a moment at his heavy stare. She walked forward, the gentle sounds of her footsteps echoing down the lone stone hall, she stopped in front of her door before opening it.

"Would you like to come inside?" She held the door open for him. His sharp eyes graced her figure as he nodded, walking inside, his shoulders firm as he stood tall. He made his way into the room as the direwolves followed and huddled around the bed, making themselves comfortable, while Grey Wind had slowly moved over to Larentia and Romulus, the three began to nestle together. Andromeda had easily noticed this and smiled as Robb entered the room standing in the middle, unsure of what to do next.

She hummed lightly as she sat by the mirror and slowly began to comb her hair, Robb huffed lightly as he felt his heart pounding, nothing he could do would calm it down. Breathing out he moved over towards Andromeda, gently reaching over he touched the top of her hand, feeling the smoothness of her skin, she looked up slightly confused as he gave her a broad smile. He took the brush from her hands and slowly began to comb her hair.

He had smelt the floral scent evade his senses, as his hands gently took her hair in his hands and let the brush sink into her hair slowly combing it out. Andromeda smiled lightly and briefly, closed her eyes, "you know I can do that myself, right?" She giggled lightly. He looked at her through the reflection of the mirror, his eyes shining with mischievous as he continued to do so. He tilted his head as his bright blue eyes locked with her's, "well. I want to do this." He continued to comb her hair.

Watching as the comb went through her hair easily and the gentle curls fell against her back, taking another handful of hair he couldn't help but take a single strand of her hair and press it against his lips. It was like he was in his own dream, the one where he had pictured them having a family, being together, creating a legacy and happily living, at this moment he was reliving one of his many dreams about the girl. He sucked his breath in as he closed his eyes.

He felt happy. Truly happy. He had a family that had loved him. Soon he would become head of the Stark household in a few years, hopefully. And, finally, he would marry the woman he loved since he was young. This had been the happiness of a man in which was valued. Many men in this world had dreamt of other dreams, while those hadn't received what they had wanted deeply and rather were punished, he had been one of the many to be so happy and yet so lucky.

He accepted it. But, was this something that could last forever, that thought had remained in the depts of Robb's mind as he was in the room with Andromeda.

Robb opened his eyes seeing the widened eyes from Andromeda and the sight of her rosy cheeks, Robb couldn't help but feel the smirk cradled his lips, he was pleased with the reaction she was giving to him. She nervously looked away in a haste and got up, slowly, her heart pounding yet again, as she took the brush from Robb's hands and placed it on the dresser. She cleared her throat as she watched her direwolves leave the room.

They could easily sense the atmosphere, feel the rising tension between the two. Robb had been the first one to break the silence, "how have you been, Andromeda?" He asked softly, she looked confused at his words as she looked at him. She raised an eyebrow, "as well that can be expected, Robb." He shook his head and gave her a light smile, gently taking her hands in his. He ran his fingers over her knuckles as he looked down at her, "no. I mean truly." It had taken her a moment to understand his words.

Andromeda had been always seen as a powerful woman, who was calm, intelligent, and reliable, she felt that at times exposing her true emotions were something to show how vulnerable she was, how weak she truly was. She wanted to always have a mask over her true self, to show others how powerful she was. When asked how she was, she would often reply the same though it had seemed that Robb was able to easily see through her mask, to break the mask even.

She sucked in her breath, her chest heaving she looked away for a moment avoiding his shocking gaze. She then took a moment to look up to him, "thank you for asking." She smiled, he leaned forward brushing a strand of her hair from her face, he let his hand cup her cheek as he stroked her thumb over her warm cheek, "you are strong. Very strong. Though in front of me, you can be weak." He smiled at her, she felt her heart pound.

For some strange reason, she wanted to expose everything, to cry and curl into his arms, though she didn't want to fully show how vulnerable she was. She smiled as she moved into the palm of his hand as she placed her own on top of his, she turned into the palm of his hand pressing a gentle kiss on it. Robb was taken back at her actions, "you are so kind, Robb." Her words were true as she looked at him. She stepped away from him for a moment before patting the seat on the bed next to him.

She sat on the bed with ease as Robb followed, their fingers millimeters away from each other. Both seemed to crave the feeling of love, though they appeared to be scared of what it could do to them, how it could lead to their evitable downfall. Their breathing echoed in the room, the exchange between the two had been between them and the moon who should bear witness, the two teens had been ones who seemed to be more mature than even adults.

"Why is that you have come here now?" Robb asked softly, Andromeda's expression softened slightly, "I had missed all of you." She paused, "while I had been traveling I was so focused on the idea of completing my mission. I had forgotten about the amount of happiness I experienced with the Starks, therefore when I was reminded of how much you all meant to me I headed there" Robb furrowed his brows, mission? He wanted to know what it was, though he had a feeling it would be too early to ask.

"Whatever the reason is I am glad that you had come back." She locked eyes with him again, both were facing each other, it was impossible not to see the amount of desire each held between one another, she breathed out as she watched him take his hand and brushed the hair that flowed down to the valley of her breasts, he slowly leaned forward. The sounds of their heartbeats echoed in the room as they both had leaned forward, acting with their hearts.

It had taken a second for their lips to continue. It was fire. Pure fire. One that could cause a man to burn alive though in this case, it had allowed them to act on their desires at the moment, for their minds to become blank and the thoughts of each other spiraled in their heads. The heat between them had only continued to grow as the pair leaned closer to each other, Robb's finger entangled in her soft hair as he pressed his lips more against her.

Andromeda's fingers curled into his clothing as she wrapped her free arm around him, her heart pounding as she had taken over the moment exploring the act of dominance. She tilted her body and slowly but surely had pushed Robb back onto the bed, he was taken back that was for sure, "A-Andromeda." He huffed, his eyes wide as he looked at her appearance. Her hair disheveled, her cheeks rosy, while her lips so soft and plump had become redder.

Her half-slitted eyes had given her a more exotic and wild feeling as she adjusted herself over his lap, she raked a hand through her hair as she watched Robb's eyes roam her skin and the feeling of his harden shaft becoming more present. Slowly she moved her fingers to the front of her chest, slowly removing the ties from the front of her bust, Robb's eyes lit up as he looked up at her. She craned her neck as slowly her dress became loosened, her hands went to her shoulders as she gently moved to push it down.

Suddenly within seconds, she was pushed onto her back, her head resting on a pillow, as she locked gazes with Robb their breathing mixing together. She breathed out as Robb leaned forward gently touching her with his shaft on her core, she mewled lowly, "are you sure?" He asked, his mind had pounded as he finally had dreamt of this night happening for many nights, it felt like he was still in a dream though this was as real it could be.

"As long as it is you." She pulled him down to her as they roughly connected in a series of passionate and heavy kisses, the moans exchanged between them as Robb had gently moved his lips down her body nibbling on her neck, hearing as her breathing became heavier and labored as she attempted to focus on the moment. She hooked her hands around his neck as he pulled her up, their lips remaining connected the entire time as she moved to remove his clothing.

She threw the layers of clothing he had onto the ground, her hands now replaced with the feeling of a hardened stomach, she pushed him down as she took the moment to be devious and crawled on top of him slowly, her tongue moving from the belt of his pants to his abdomen, teasingly she moved her fingers over his aching shaft and couldn't help but grip it. Robb huffed out loud as he rested his forearm on his forehead, watching as she licked the single layer of clothing between them.

She certainly was a woman. That was for sure.

Their minds wandering on each other as they remained in a locked gaze, it was impossible to see the amount of passion they held for one another. Robb's hand gently curled into the soft locks of Andromeda as she slowly proceeded to strip him of his clothing, his eyes filled with the sight of her curves and full breasts, he felt his throat tightened as Andromeda's soft hands wrapped around his shaft taking him by surprise as he let out a low moan.

She smirked darkly as she continued to tease the man, watching his face twist in various expressions, and listen to the sounds of his breathless moans that filled the room, it was like music to her ears. She enjoyed it to the fullest, she was taking control over the mighty wolf hearing him roar in the contained room. She breathed out watching as he let out a loud groan watching his seed fill the palm of her hand, she swiftly let her tongue run along her palm grasping his fluids with her lips.

Watching the heavy expression cross his features, Andromeda had truly felt powerful as the man underneath her had curled and withered. He was soon-to-be the head of the Starks a household to fear and crumble underneath, yet, her she was overruling the man with his the palm of her hand. That was something to let a woman feel powerful from, wicked as it does sound, the sound of their pounding heartbeats echoed in the room as Andromeda had completely her severe distraction as Robb had roughly pushed her down.

His breathing heavier and his eyes wild with lust, his mind spinning as he pressed her shoulders into the bed. He wanted to take her so badly. He wanted to pound her into the cracks of the bed, hearing the sounds of her moans echo around him as both he and she would crumble to their peak, he wanted that so badly. But, he was crucial aware of their traditions as to how the fact his overpowering lust could essentially affect them in the future.

However, for now, he had planned to have his fun tonight. She looked up startled, unsure of his next actions, his fingers curled around her breast, she let out a small mewl in reply to his actions as he leaned forward and swiftly took her nub in his mouth. Teasing and bitting it as he felt her fingers curl into his hair and her breathing increased, it had then appeared that the young wolf wasn't only good with his rough actions but his mouth as well.

Her chest heaved and the new-found sensation, "Robb." She trailed off as Robb reached up and teasingly pulled at the other nub, feeling her body tighten underneath him, he could feel the hardness of his shaft increase as he leaned forward pressing it against her core, she sucked in her breath sharply as she leaned her head back shutting her eyes. Her breathing increased as Robb took the nub between his teeth and gave a quick bite, her fingers buried into his thick hair.

Robb pressed his body against her more intense allowing her to feel every inch of him, she sucked in her breath as she had felt his fingers slowly drift to her undergarments every inch of her body experiencing trickles of fire down her skin. Gasping into the room she felt his fingers as he gently traced her core, she looked down unsure of what to say other than display her affection for the simple action, instead, she was faced with the glowing blue eyes that made her stomach jump.

She averted her eyes feeling the blush on her cheeks, she was so embarrassed by his actions, allowing a chuckle from his lips. He viewed her reaction for a moment before he moved further lower and before she had known it she had been mewling and fisting the sheets tightly as he contiuned to pleasure her. She was unable to count for how long it went on but could feel it build-up occur multiple times, the young wolf's mouth had caused her to be her undoing for the night.

The sheen of sweat shined on her skin as she sighed happily as she gripped Robb's shoulder barely able to move, watching as he leaned forward up to her and press a warm kiss to her lips. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer, she could feel the smile on her lips and her fingers roamed down his chest and eventually gripping the hardened shaft, she sucked in her breath as she looked up to him, she was so exhausted she could barely move.

However, she had felt greedy as she allowed herself to be pleasured and hadn't shown anything to Robb. So watching him carefully she pressed him onto the bed, "you don't have to do anything." She looked up, her eyes wide and lips parted, Robb stared at her with a bright smile and lifted her up pressing a gentle and warm kiss to her lips. She was shocked and stunned to say anything and watched as the wolf spoke with a grin.

"The night we are official is the night you are my wife." She could feel the rush of her heart and the pumping of her own blood in her ears, he sounded so sure and happy that it almost convinced herself, Robb had thought they would marry. Andromeda hadn't said a word and stared at him, watching as the handsome wolf wrapped his arms around her and pepper kisses to her face and neck, could she marry the wolf?

This wolf? What about Jon?

It was too early to think about any form of marriage. She had things she had planned to do and the expectancy of it occurring it be over a span of years.

Robb gently pulled back a dark smirk over his lips, "however. If you may ever need me for anything. Such as for tonight. I will be a simple call away." He whispered huskily into her ear as he shot a lustful look before he tugged his clothing on and walked out the room leaving the relieved but dearly bothered young Queen.

 _ **Sorry for the long update guys!**_

 _ **How did you like the chapter?**_

 _ **BTW IS ANYONE CAUGHT UP ON GOT .**_

 _ **I AM SHOOOTH**_


End file.
